CUANDO SENNA REGRESA
by saxel
Summary: Poco a poco, la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia comienza a florecer. Pero tal vez el regreso de una ojimiel llamada Senna podria cambiar las cosas... P.S: Se recomienda ver la película Bleach: Memories of Nobody para poder comprender mejor la historia
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic, esperó que lo disfruten…creó

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes, obiamente, no son mios, son de Tite Kubo-sensei. Esta historia no la hago con fines lucrativos

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**I****.****La nueva estudiante**

La guerra contra Aizen y los Arrancar había concluido tres meses atrás, y a Rukia le habían vuelto asignar la misión de cuidar Karakura. Pero esta vez, la misión tenia una tarea adicional: encontrar una fuente anormal de reiatsu que, según el capitán Kurotsuchi, habría sido la de un shinigami. Esta misión se le había asignado el mes pasado. Sin embargo, incluso con la ayuda de Ichigo y sus amigos, la pequeña shinigami no había encontrado nada…aún.

Mientras tanto, la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia parecía ir de lo mas normal…demasiado normal…como si se conocieran de toda una vida…

Un pequeño rayo de sol ya había entrado en la habitación de Ichigo. Pero eso no despertó al pelinaranja, ni el despertador, ni su hermana Yusu llamándolo para desayunar. Lo que lo despertó fue…

-¡Ichigo, maldito idiota, despierta!- tras decir esto, la pelinegra lanzó un codaso en el estómago del pelinaranja.

-¡PLUAH!, ¡M-Maldita! ¿Por qué me pegas tan tempra…?- no terminó de decir esto ya que miró el despertador -¡SON LAS 8:17, ME HUBIERAS DESPERTADO ANTES!- levantándose de la cama de un salto.

-¡¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo casi toda la mañana?- con el seño fruncido casi parecido al de Ichigo.

-¿Eh?- dijo el pelinaranja desconcertado.

-Idiota, ¿a qué hora llegaste a dormir? Es más, ¿donde estuviste ayer? Te estuve esperando casi toda la noche…- dijo esto último algo apenada.

El muchacho se dio cuenta del tono de voz de la chica.

-¿O-Ocurre algo?-

-No. Solo que…¡hey, no evadas mi pregunta!-

-Ah, perdón. Estuve en casa de unas amigas- dijo esto despreocupado, sin darse cuenta de la cara de Rukia que se había tornado entre desconcertada y furiosa.

-¿A-Amigas?- con un tono de voz algo furiosa.

-Sí, amigas. ¡Ahora sal de mi habitación! ¡Tengo que cambiarme o llegaremos tar…!- el chico se quedo sin decir nada al notar que la pelinegra mostraba una sonrisa media psicópata.

-Con que amigas, ¿eh?- con un tono de voz alegre parecido al de un asesino.

-¿R-Rukia?

La pelinegra se volveo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Heee…y yo que te estaba esperando y todo- con la voz de asesina.

El muchacho, al darse cuenta de cómo había dicho lo anterior trato de rectificarse.

-¡R-Rukia, no es lo que piensas!- dijo esto alterado, pero ya era inútil detener a la pequeña shinigami. La vio irse caminando lentamente de su habitación mientras que escuchaba como hablaba ella sola.

-Con que el pequeño Kurosaki-kun ya está en la edad de andar por ahí con mujeres, ¿eh? Creo que ya no tengo que cuidarlo de los peligros de la vida. ¿Tan rápido maduran los niños en este mundo…?-

Tras estar hablando mas para si misma con voz sádica que para el pelinaranja, la chica desapareció por la puerta de Ichigo dejándolo atónito.

-Mierda, tengo que aclarar esto cuando antes…-

**_FLASH BACK_**

El timbre del instituto sonó. Pero antes, la profesora dejó un trabajo a los alumnos.

-Escuchen todos, quiero que formen grupo de tres y hagan un proyecto de las enfermedades más comunes de Japón, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si…- contestaron todos al unisono pero sin ganas.

Luego de que la maestra se retirara de la clase, un chico con gafas se acercó a la mesa del pelinaranja.

-Con que un proyecto ¿eh? Está claro que obtendré la nota más alta de la clase-

-Calla gilipollas. Tú no eres el único que puede sacar buenas notas- contestó el pelipincho quien aún se encontraba sentado preparando su maleta.

-Kurosaki, parece como si tuvieras envidia de que yo sea más inteligente que tú. Además recuerda que mi familia es dueña de un hospital y por lo tanto sé de muchas enfermedades-

-Por supuesto que debes saber mucho de enfermedades. Un debilucho como tu seguro que siempre debe de andar enfermándose y esas cosas- con un tono burlón.

-D-Dices eso solo porque sabes que no podrías ganarme. La única manera de que pudieses ganarme seria que hicieras equipo con Kuchiki-san, ya que ella tiene varios años y por lo tanto debe de saber mucho-

Golpe bajo. Ishida había dicho esto sin intención de ofender a Rukia. Pero Ichigo lo tomo como si se estuviera metiendo con la edad de la pelinegra.

-¿Que has dicho?-

-Lo que escuchaste-

El pelinaranja se paró de su asiento y gritó:

-¡TE RETO, MALDITO SABELOTODO! ¡OBTENDRÉ LA NOTA MÁS ALTA DE LA CLASE Y TE LA RESTREGARÉ EN EL ROSTRO!-

A Ichigo no le importaban mucho las notas, pero si era por defender a Rukia, sacaría un 10 en el proyecto.

-Como quieras. Seguro que incluirás a Kuchiki-san en tu equipo, pero yo no nesecito mucho ayuda. Por eso, haré equipo con una persona normal y un idiota- tras decir esto, señalo a Chad y a Keigo respectivamente.

-No necesito a Rukia para esto. Haré lo mismo que tú y formaré equipo con alguien normal y un idiota- señalando a Orihime y a Tatsuki respectivamente.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA?- grito Tatsuki pateando por detrás al pelinaranja mientras que Orihime los miraba con una sonrisa sin saber lo que pasaba.

Tras esto, Ichigo se dirigió junto a Tatsuki y Orihime a la casa de la última, olvidando decírselo a Rukia. Como los tres no entendían mucho esa materia (por no decir que eran estúpidos), primero decidieron de hacer un trabajo simple. Pero Ichigo, decidido a ganar, decidió hacerlo casi sin el consentimiento de las dos, de una manera que solo los profesionales podrían entender. Por eso terminaron el proyecto cerca de las tres de la mañana.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Ichigo llegó al aula corriendo y abriendo la puerta de una manera estruendosa un segundo antes de sonar la campana.

-L…lo…lo…logré- dijo esto muy agitado.

Tras la entrado anormal del pelinaranja, todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Todos menos Rukia, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana aún con una sonrisa psicópata.

-K-Kurosaki-san, puedes tomar asiento- dijo la sensei aún atónita de la llegada del pelinaranja.

Ichigo se sentó y giró hacia Rukia para tratar de explicar el malentendido.

-Hey, Rukia- casi en susurro para que no lo escuchara la sensei –Sobre lo que mencioné de haber estado con unas amigas, pues…lo que quise decir fue…-

-¡Clase!- gritó de pronto la profesora -Tenemos una alumna nueva este semestre. Aparentemente es la primera vez que viene a Karakura, así que espero que sean amigables con ella. Es algo mona, así que, solo para estar segura, cualquier idiota que intente hacerle algo pervertido durante su estadia se las vera conmigo- amenazó como acostumbraba -Puedes entrar-

Tras la palabras de la sensei, una chica de ojos color miel y un pelo corto lacio atado con un listón rojo entró a la clase dejando a casi todos los chicos babeando.

-Puedes presentarte-

La muchacha dio un paso hacia delante y habló:

-Hola, mi nombre es Saruyaki Senna. Aunque yo y mis padres somos de Japón, hemos vivido en Francia debido a los negocios de mi padre. Puede que les cause muchos problemas a partir de ahora ya que es la primera vez que estudio en una escuela de Japón y por lo tanto no estoy muy familiarizada con las costumbres de aquí. Pero, aún así, espero que nos lleve…- antes de terminar la famosa frase ¨llevémonos bien¨, la chica del listón rojo miró a una persona y sonrió diciendo (o mas bien gritando): -¡Ichigo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-

-¡¿Eh?- el pelinaranja quedo atónito

Toda la clase se volvió hacia el pelinaranja, recibiendo miradas de odio y gritos como ¨Maldito, tu ya tienes a Kuchiki¨ o ¨¡Kurosaki!, ¡¿por qué siempre las tías mas buenas se interesan en ti?¨por parte de los chicos, pero este solo se percató de la mirada psicópata de Rukia que parecía como si mil espadas lo estuvieran atravesando a cada segundo.

-Ehhh…Así que ella es una de tus ¨amigas¨ de a noche, ¿ah?- con voz lenta y psicópata.

-¡T-Te equivocas Rukia! ¡Yo pasé la noche con Tasuki y Orihime…!- gritó exaltado y nervioso. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿QUEEE?- gritaron todos al unisono. Orihime se había sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate, mientras que Tatsuki tenía la cara del mismísimo diablo.

-Con que Arizawa e Inoue también, ¿eh...?- la voz de la pelinegra parecía desquisiada, necesitaba un psiquiatra lo antes posible.

-¡L-LO HE DICHO MAL!-

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡¿COMO QUE PASATE LA NOCHE CONMIGO Y ORIHIME?- tras decir esto, Tatsuki golpeó en el rostro al pelinaranja.

Mientras toda la clase gritaba sin control, Ichigo se encontraba tirado en el piso sangrando por la nariz.

_¿__Por qué? __¿__Por qué yo?...Madre…si en realidad existe el cielo…por favor…llévame contigo..._

Por un momento, el muchacho sintió que su forma de hablar había sonado igual a la de su padre…

* * *

Eto…que tal? Esta bien para ser mi primer fanfic? Deberia irme a escribir cuentos infantiles? Si les gusto pues…traten de dejar reviews para contuniarla y si no les gusto pues…igual traten de dejat reviws…

Bye-nee…


	2. Chapter 2

Eto…ano…ARIGATOGOIMASU! Yo pensé que mi primer review lo tendría recién en unas cuatro semanas pero vi qe solo a paso un dia y ya tenia 13 reviews! Bueno, sobre la pregunta qe me hicieron de qe si es ichiruki o ichisen pues…es un secreto. Pero para los qe ya lo averiguaron xfavor no se lo digan a nadie…

Bueno, les dejo el segundo capítulo, pero les advierto qe este (creo yo) si me salió mal.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no son mio, sino d TITE KUBO-SENSEI…

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**II. Memorias perdidas**

Después de todo el alboroto causado por la nueva estudiante (o más bien por Ichigo), la sensei al fin pudo calmar a la clase.

-Tsk, malditos críos, ¿así reciben a su nueva compañera?. Bueno, Saruyaki-san, te sentaras en…- la profesora se paralizo al ver que aun había un cuerpo tirado en el piso –Ku…¡Kurosaki-san!, ¡¿quien te ha hecho eso?-

-Él se lo busco- dijo Tatsuki en susurro.

-Shhhh, Tatsuki-san, alguien te podría oír- le susurro Orihime al oído. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie la delataría ya que los chicos de la clase le lanzaban miradas de ¨Te lo mereces¨ al pelinaranja.

_Mierda, hoy vendrá el director a la clase así que no puedo dejarlo en ese estado _pensó la sensei –Kuchiki-san, encárgate de llevar ¨esa cosa¨ a la enfermería- dijo la sensei, mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza por hablar del pelinaranja como un objeto. La shinigami, volviendo de su transe psicológico, se dio cuenta de las palabras de la profesora.

-P-pero…- dijo la pelinegra tratando de evitar estar a solas con Ichigo.

-¿Ocurre algo Kuchiki-san?- dijo la sensei.

-No, solo que…me siento algo indispuesta…- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno ,en ese caso…¡Oh ,ya lo tengo! Saruyaki-san, ¿podrías ayudar a Kurosaki-san a llegar a la enfermería? Es para que vayas conociendo a la clase. Kurosaki-san sabe donde es así que tú solo encárgate de ayudarlo. Además…- y cambiando su voz a un tono macabro -…parece que ustedes dos ya se conocen muy bien…-

-¡N-no es lo que piensa…!- dijo la nueva estudiante algo alterada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

Al escuchar lo último que dijo la profesora, la mayoría de los hombres se volvieron hacia Kurosaki con miradas de odio, pero a la shinigami le afectaron más esas palabras y, casi por inercia, se levanto de su silla de un salto y gritó:

-¡YO LO HARÉ!- mientras que tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Ichigo y corría rápidamente hacia la enfermería.

El joven shinigami, antes de salir siendo arrastrado por Rukia, llegó a divisar el rostro de la nueva estudiante y, por alguna razón, se le hizo familiar. Pero este volvió a la realidad al sentir que había parado de ser arrastrado por la joven shinigami apenas llegaron al pasillo.

-¿Rukia?-

-Ichigo- dijo la shinigami con voz fría y dándole la espalda al muchacho -Sabes dónde queda la enfermería ¿verdad?-

-Eh...si, supongo- dijo algo desconcertado.

-Bien- dijo ella. Tras esto la shinigami empezó a irse del lugar pero él la detuvo del brazo. -¡Suéltame idiota!- grito molesta mirándolo.

-¡Rukia, escúchame! ¡Lo que pasó ayer…!-

-¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo!-

-¡Te lo explicaré!-

-¡No necesito explicaciones, además ni siquiera te las estoy pidiendo! ¡Tú puedes andar con todas la mujeres que quieras! ¡Ni que fueras importante para mí!- esto último le dolió más a ella que a él.

-¡¿Entonces por qué estas molesta?-

-¿Eh?- mierda, no había pensado una excusa, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdadera razón de su comportamiento -Pues…porque…¡porque no avisaste que llegarías tarde y todos se preocuparon por ti!-

-¿Y tú?- dijo con un tono más calmado y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Yo?- dijo desconcertada.

-Sí, tú. ¿Te preocupaste por mí?- dijo con un tono algo seductor. El muchacho aún no podía creer que había tomado valor para decir eso.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y trato de evadir la mirada del chico. Luego de unos segundos, la chica contesto:

-Sí, supongo…pe…¡pero fue porque si un hollow apare…!- no termino de decir lo que quizo ya que suavemente fue arrinconada por el muchacho contra la pared (aunque ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia, claro)

-Entonces, te lo pido. Déjame explicártelo-

La chica solo lo miró a los ojos y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Tras la explicación de fresita-kun, Rukia preguntó solo una cosa:

- ¿Y que pasa con la nueva? ¿Como la conociste?-

-¿La nueva? Ah, ella. No lo sé-

-¿Eh? ¡Idiota, eso ni tú te lo crees!- dijo Rukia algo indignada.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- grito Ichigo tratando de que le creyeran.

Rukia se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia Ichigo y supo que lo que decía era cierto.

-¿En serio?- con voz juguetona.

-¡En serio, yo jamás…!- se quedó sin habla al ver que la pelinegra se había apoyado en su pecho y se iba acercando cada vez más hacia él.

-Entonces…- dijo con un tono delicado y seductor a la vez que se iba acercando cada vez más a la cara de Ichigo –…antes de llevarte a la enfermería…-

-Ru... ¿Rukia?- dijo el muchacho muy nervioso al ver a su enana acercándose cada vez más a él. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que esta seria su oportunidad de besar a Rukia. Se preparo psicológicamente, no podía fallar, no era una opción fallar. Fue cerrando los ojos hasta que…

-¡ESTO ES POR NO AVISAR QUE LLEGARÍAS TARDE!-

-¿Eh?- fue lo último que dijo tras sentir la pierna de la shinigami incrustándose brutalmente en sus partes íntimas. Cayó al piso con los ojos en blanco…

Tras esto, el muchacho fue arrastrado por la shinigami hacia la enfermería la cual iba saltando y cantando alegremente la canción de su serie favorita: Chappy Ranger.

Después de haber sonado la campana del descanso y haberse recuperado del incidente que podía haberlo dejado sin descendientes, Ichigo se dirigió al patio trasero con la nueva estudiante para aclarar lo que había pasado esa mañana. Esto no se lo dijo a Rukia ya que si le decía que ¨Iría con la nueva estudiante a aclarar el incidente¨, ella cambiaría el sentido de la frase a ¨Llevaría a una pobre e inocente chica a un lugar donde nadie pudiese verlos para estar los 2 solos y hacer cosas indebidas…¨ o algo así.

-Que pasa Ichigo, pensé que te alegrarías de verme después de tanto tiempo- dijo la chica del listón rojo algo decepcionada.

-De eso quería hablarte ¿Cómo es que me conoces?-

-¿Eh?, que idiota-

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo el pelinaranja con una vena en la frente.

-No te hagas el idiota. Si incluso tus amigos y los otros shinigamis me conocen-

-Shinigamis…¡¿Entonces sabes de ellos?- grito el pelinaranja. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como ella supiera de esas cosas.

La muchacha se extraño mucho al escuchar las palabras de fresita-kun.

-Entonces…¿en verdad no sabes quién soy?-

-No-

-…

-…

-Entiendo…- dijo con voz algo triste a la vez que apretaba sus puños inconcientemente -…entonces, fue un desperdicio venir a Japón después de todo. Pero…no puedo creer que justamente tú la haigas perdido…-

-¿Perder…que?- dijo Ichigo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿AH? ¿Que acaso no es obvio? Tu memoria- dijo algo molesta.

-Tsk, no hables como si fuera algo obvio. Además ya te dije que no te conozco-

-Y yo ya te dije que tú y tus amigos si me conocen-

-Ah…parece que eres muy terca ¿verdad?-

-Y parece que tú eres muy tonto ¿verdad?-

-Maldita…- ambos empezaron a doblar un poco la cabeza a la vez que se veían con odio –entonces explícamelo-

-¿Eh? ¿Explicar qué?-

-¨¿Qué acaso no es obvio?¨- dijo en tono burlón -El cómo es que me conoces-

-Kuh…- se dio cuenta de la burla del muchacho, pero decidió no hacerle caso. –D-de acuerdo-

Después de que la explicación de la chica del listón rojo (no pongo la explicación ya que se supone que han visto la película. Y si no la han visto pues…les recomiendo que la vean o seguramente no entenderán mucho la historia), Ichigo aún no podía creelo, pero tenía que ser cierto ya que ella conocía a los shinigamis.

-Pero, si dices que moriste tratando de salvarnos, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Mmmm, no estoy segura, pero tengo mi teoría. En realidad no es que haya muerto-

-Explícate-

-Veras…entiendes que los blanks son todos los recuerdos que tenía ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, parece que algunos blanks me protegieron de manera automática antes de la explosión y me llevaron muy lejos de ese lugar. Cuando desperté, era como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía una vida en Francia con mis padres y todo, pero también recordaba mi vida en Karakura-

-¿Y cómo es que pasó todo eso?-

-No lo sé. Es por eso que le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran vivir en Japón un semestre, para buscarte a ti y a los otros shinigamis y saber cómo ocurrió. Pero…parece fue un desperdicio ya que nadie me recuerda…- dijo esto ultimo mirando tristemente hacia el suelo.

-Mmm…en realidad, no creo que haiga sido un desperdicio- dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Veras, de alguna manera a veces siento que te conozco. Como un deja vú- dijo recordando cómo le pareció familiar la cara de la chica antes de salir de la clase siendo arrastrado por Rukia esa mañana.

-Mmm…- dijo la chica de una manera pensativa -¡Ya lo tengo!- gritó a la vez que aparecía un foco encendido en su cabeza –Mi teoría es que como ya no estoy conformada por tantos blanks, mi energía es muy baja y como vivía en Francia, que está muy lejos de Japón, mi energía no era suficiente como para que llegase a Karakura y eso afectó tu memoria y la de los demás causando que me olvidaran. Pero como ahora estoy en Karakura, tú y tus amigos deberían ir recordándome poco a poco como lo haces tú. Es solo una teoría, pero tiene sentido. ¿Entendiste?-

-S-Sí…supongo…- dijo con cara de idiota. No podía creer que una chica de instituto podía tener tal razonamiento. Pero se dio cuenta de la cara que había puesto y para disimular que había entendido la explicación decidió hacer una pregunta –Entonces, según tu teoría, si permanecemos juntos te recordaría más rápido ¿verdad?-

-Así es. Pero necesito que tú recuperes más rápido la memoria para tenerte como prueba cuando le cuente esto a los otros shinigamis. Supongo que si te llevo a lugares donde estuvimos cuando vivía en Karakura tú memoria regresará aún más rápido. ¡Así que en marcha!- dijo tomando del brazo al pelinaranja, pero este se liberó fácilmente.

-¡¿A dónde demonios me llevas?- gritó el shinigami sustituto.

-Tú no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos seguro que lo recordarás- con voz despreocupada.

-¡Y una mierda! Además, aún tenemos clase-

-Hmm, parece que será un problema sacarte del instituto. Mmm, déjame ver…¡ya lo tengo!-

-Cualquier cosa que hayas pensado, no funcio…¡qué estás haciendo!- grito nerviosamente. Se había percatado de que la ojimiel lo había arrinconado contra la pared del instituto y cada vez se iba acercando hacia él. Recordó como Rukia había hecho lo mismo esa mañana y esta vez no dudó que lo que Senna iba a hacer era besarlo -¡De acuerdo, tu ganas!- dijo con voz nerviosa.

-No. Si no hago esto, huiras…- dijo en susurro a medida que se iba acercando al pelinaranja.

Ichigo tenía la intención de salir corriendo del lugar, pero la cara de la muchacha era tan hermosa que el cuerpo se le había paralizado. Resignado a luchar, decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos y esperar a que sus labios chocaran contra los de ella. Esperó…y esperó… y esperó… pero nada ocurría. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que la ojimiel se encontraba a unos seis pasos de él con una sonrisa burlona y agitando un objeto que se le hacía familiar. Eso era…eso era… -¡MI BILLETERA!¡MALDITA, REGRESAME MI BILLETERA!-

-Solo si me atrapas- dijo con una sonrisa. Tras estas palabras salió corriendo mientras que el pelinaranja la perseguía por detrás.

* * *

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y aún no la encontraba. El pelinaranja había perdido de vista a la ojimiel en cuanto llegaron al centro comercial ya que se había mezclado con toda la gente del lugar.

-Mierda, ¿donde se habrá metido esa idiota?- dijo el pelinaranja para sí mismo.

-Oi, esa ¨idiota¨ de la que hablas se encuentra detrás de ti- dijo una voz conocida.

Ichigo se volvió hacia atrás y vio a Senna con cara de ¨mira quién habla de idiotas¨.

-¿Me das mi billetera ahora?-

-Oh, claro. Casi lo olvido. Pero con una condición: invítame a cenar ahí- señalando un puesto de hamburguesas con mesas al aire libre.

-¡Extorsionista!-

-Entonces me la quedo-

-Kuh…de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo derrotado.

Tras sentarse en una de las mesas al aire libre, Ichigo ordenó una hamburguesa con queso para él, una vegetariana para Senna y dos sodas.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Uhm? Pensé que lo recordarías. Creo que fue un desperdicio correr hasta aquí después de todo- dijo con tono despreocupado.

-Kuh…¡¿Me trajiste hasta aquí solo para ver si recordaba este lugar? ¡Podías habérmelo preguntado en el instituto!- dijo apretando su bebida.

-Bueno, tranquilo. No te molestes tan fácilmente. Mmmm, el viento está refrescante- dijo estirando los brazos y las piernas.

-Y tú no seas tan despreocupada. Deberías pensar en madu…- se detuvo al ver que la ojimiel se paró en su silla con una sonrisa cautivadora en el rostro. -¿Qué haces?-

-Es que así, el viento se siente mejor-

-Parece que te gustan los lugares altos ¿eh?-

De pronto, la chica lo observo algo admirada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Jeje, que curioso. Aquella vez…me preguntaste exactamente lo mismo-

-¿E-en serio?-

-Sí. Sabes, me gustan los lugares altos porque…- y empezó a mirar el cielo -…cuando estas arriba, todo lo que parece confuso se vuelve cristalino-

El chico se quedo mirándola como se fuera alguna especia de obra maestra. Pero de pronto, la chica que estaba observando, apareció caminando sobre una especie de cuerda floja. Y derrepente…la chica se resbaló, cayendo desde muy alto…

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó el pelinaranja estirando el brazo para poder alcanzarla. Pero luego, la imagen desapareció de su vista y lo que observó fue a Senna cayendo de su silla hacia él ya que la había jalado del brazo.

La joven cayó encima del pelinaranja y cuando quiso levantarse, ambos se encontraron con la mirada, quedándose los dos quietos por una largo rato. Los dos se habían sonrojado, sus corazones palpitaban rapidamente y se estaban acercando lentamente hasta que…

-Eto…está prohibido hacer esas cosas en frente de este local- dijo la camarera con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación vergonzosa en la que se encontraban y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantaron y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la estación.

-¡IDIOTA!¡ ¿POR QUE ME TIRASTE DE LA SILLA?-

-¡No lo hice apropósito!-

-Si claro, cuando una persona tira a otra de una silla, siempre es sin querer-

-¡Tengo una buena razón!-

-¡Más te vale!-

Ichigo le explicó lo sucedido a la ojimiel, dejándola algo sorprendida y a la vez alegre.

-¡Entonces, eso quiere decir que me estás recordando poco a poco!-

-¡¿Entonces, en verdad te caíste de aquella cuerda?-

-No te preocupes, eso era parte del acto- dijo con la voz despreocupada que el pelinaranja odiaba tanto.

-¡Caer de una cuerda floja no lo hace ni siquiera un profesional!-

-Ya, tranquilo. Lo importante aquí es que ya estás empezando a recordarme. Bueno, ya es tarde, así que me voy yendo-

-Te acompaño-

-No te preocupes, puedo ir yo sola-

-No. Una chica no debería ir sola a casa a estas horas de la noche-

-¡¿Que acaso eres machista?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo lo hago para asegurarme de que no te roben en el camino!-

-¡¿Tú? ¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando robé tu billetera!-

-¡Maldita!¡Eso no cuenta!-

Ambos fueron discutiendo todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa donde vivía Senna.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Podría haber llegado más rápido si ¨alguien¨ no me hubiera estado molestando todo el camino-

-Tsk, y yo que lo hacía solo por protegerte- dijo algo molesto. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta que de alguna manera esas palabras habían sonado un poco románticas. Los dos se sonrojaron y se quedaron cayados tratando de evitar la mirada. Hasta que Senna decidió romper el silencio.

-E-entonces...por protegerme…aqui tienes una recompensa…- dijo algo timida.

-¿Una recompen…?- se quedó callado al ver que la ojimiel se había acercado y, suavemente, le había dado un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha. Después de que la chica le dio su ¨recompensa¨, se quedo inmóvil y a la vez sonrojado mientras que veía como la ojimiel se alejaba hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

La chica, antes de cerrar la puerta, se volvió hacia el pelinaranja y dijo en tono burlón:

-Hasta mañana, fresita-kun-

-¡Maldita! ¡Vuelve aquí y repite lo que has dicho!- gritó Ichigo volviendo a la realidad.

La ojimiel solo le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca. Unos segundos más tarde, el pelinaranja emprendió su rumbo a casa mientras que pensaba en lo que había ocurrido instantes atrás. Era la segunda vez que habia recibido un beso...claro, este fue en la mejilla, por lo que no sabía si considerarlo un beso ¨oficial¨ o no. A demas, no era que estuviera enamorado de la ojimiel...¿o sí...?

-¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?- reaccionó sonrojado dandose una palmada en la mejilla.

Entonces fue cuando el pelinaranja recordó a la persona que dormía en la habitación de sus hermanas. Sí, no tenía por que pensar en otra chica; Rukia era su ¨persona especial¨ aunque no siempre lo demostrara. Pero entonces, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que estaba comenzando a molestarlo cada vez que recordaba a Senna? Era cierto que para no recordarla, se habían llevado bastante bien en tan poco tiempo. A demás, casi al igual que Rukia, sentia que ella era diferente a las demás chicas. Y, aparte de todo eso, tenia que admitirlo: era algo...linda...

_¨PLAH¨_

-¡Maldición!- gritó Ichigo de nuevo golpeando sus mejillas con ambas palmas de las manos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tanto problema antes de que su cabeza explotara.

Para distraerse, comenzó a observar su reloj, el cual lo dejó algo impresianado.

_¿Ya son las nueve? Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, no llamé a Rukia para decirle donde estaba. Espero que no estén preocupados…_ y de la nada, una imagen de Rukia golpeándolo sadicamente se le vino a la cabeza. ¿_Deja vú? Creo que estoy teniendo muchos de esos últimamente _pensó haciendo referencia a los recuerdos que tuvo de Senna. Caminó hasta la estación que lo llevaría a su casa, sin saber que aquel deja vú, en verdad pasaría apenas entrara por la puerta de su habitación…

* * *

Al día siguiente; Ichigo, sabiendo que sus amigos le preguntarían el por qué desapareció del instituto, les mintió diciendo que se había quedado dormido detrás de un árbol (una mentira muy estúpida por cierto ya que casi nadie le creyó, pero tuvieron que conformarse con eso). Mientras que Senna, por su parte, dijo que se había sentido mal y decidió volver a su casa (a ella si le creyeron. Ichigo llegó a pensar que la chica había tomado clases de actuación).

En el descanso…

-¿Entonces como es que te conoce?- preguntó el tipo con lentes.

-N-no tengo la menor idea- dijo mintiendo ya que si les decía todo lo que Senna le había contado, estos le preguntarían cuando fue que habló con ella y eso era lo que no quería responder ya que no quería ni pensar como reaccionaria Rukia si se enteraba de que había pasado toda la tarde con la ojomiel.

-Entonces, iré a preguntárselo ahora mismo- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera!- gritó el pelinaranja desesperado. Había olvidado decirle a Senna de que no podía decirles a Ishida, Rukia, Chad e Inoue que habían pasado la tarde juntos.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Sí. ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? Solo voy a preguntarle cómo es que te conoce-

-Es que…- debía pensar en una respuesta rápidamente o sería hombre muerto en cuanto Rukia hablara con Senna -…veras…¡necesitamos que confíe más en nosotros!, ¡sí, eso es! Si se lo preguntamos ahora, podría mentirnos o algo así-

Sabía que Rukia aún no entendía muy bien el comportamiento humano así que podría aprovecharse de esa debilidad.

-¿En serio? Que rara es la mente humana-

-Ku…kurosaki, ¿no crees que eso es un poco estu…?-

-¡¿No es verdad que lo que digo es cierto?- dijo lanzando una mirada de ¨siganme la corriente o los asesino¨ a todos sus amigos. Estos, al notar la indirecta, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza temiendo un poco por sus vidas.

-Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer para que nos tome confianza?-

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no la invitamos a la feria mañana?-

-Oh. Buena idea, Inoue-san-

-Si- dijo Chad.

-Bueno, entonces iré a decircel…-

-¡N-no te molestes Rukia, yo se lo diré ahora mismo!- gritó el pelinaranja mientras salía corriendo de la clase a la cafetería donde se encontraba Senna. Todos quedaron absortos tras la salida de fresita-kun.

-¿No creen que Kurosaki-kun actuó un poco raro?-

-Sí- dijeron todos al unisono.

* * *

En la cafetería…

-Entendiste? No debes decirle que estuvimos juntos ayer o pensaran cosas raras- dijo el pelinaranja a la ojimiel.

-De acuerdo- dijo Senna despreocupada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco de naranja.

-Y sobre lo de la feria…¿irás?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Será una buena oportunidad para explicar como nos conocimos y eso.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que debes actuar como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera ocurrido-

-Me lo has dicho como tres veces. ¿Acaso me crees idiota?-

_Sí…_pensó Ichigo.

Las clases terminaron, dejando a todos agotados. Mientras que todos se dirigían hacia sus casas, Ishida, Inoue y Chad no podían dejar de hacerse una pregunta: ¿Por qué Ichigo se comportó tan extraño cuando empezaron a hablar de Senna?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rukia despertó a Ichigo (como siempre, a golpes) para que se alistara para la feria. El muchacho solo tardo veinte minutos y bajó a la puerta a esperar a la shinigami. Pasaron veinte minutos, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta, una hora… El muchacho no aguanto más y grito:

-¡ENANA! ¡BAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

Una voz se empezó a disuadir por las escaleras:

-¡No me grites idiota!-

-¡Entonces baja de una vez!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡¿Por qué habría de...?- se quedó atónito al ver a la shinigami. Estaba más hermosa que de costumbre: llevaba una minifalda azul y una blusa sin mangas media celeste las cuales resaltaban su hermosa figura, además del maquillaje que resaltaba sus extraños ojos violeta.

-Y, ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó la shinigami con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Ichigo volvió a la realidad. Eraalgo obvio: la shinigami se encontraba hermosa. Pero él no se lo diría, no. Si alguna frase tierna llegara a salir de su boca, acabaría destruyendo la imagen que Kurasaki Ichigo había formado con el paso de los años. Aún así, trataría de decirle algún elogio que no no fuera ni demasiado, ni poco. Pero las ideas elogiar a la pelinegra se mezclaban con otras dentro de su baza haciendo aún más dificil lo que tenía que hacer.

_¿Qué le digo? __¿Qué le digo? __¿Qué le digo? _pensaba ya desesperadamente.

-¿Y entonces?- habló Rukia esperando una respuesta.

-Tú...- comenzó a hablar el pelopincho aún con una guerra de frases en su cabeza -Tú...te ves...- y, en la confución de Ichigo por tratar de elogiarla, la frase que menos debió de aparecer dentro de su cabeza apareció: -Te ves gorda-

-...

-...

Una ráfaga de viento se escucho dentro de la casa de los Kurosaki.

-Go...go…¿¡GORDA? ¡Y UNA MIERDA!- gritó la shinigami al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba desde las escaleras hacia el pelinaranja el cual recibió una patada en la cara.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!- decía la shinigami mientras que salía de la casa con una cara endemoniada.

-S…si- dijo Ichigo mientras que se levantaba con dificultad.

* * *

Al llegar a la feria, Ichigo y Rukia vieron a lo lejos a Chad, Inoue, Ishida y Senna. Tras reunirse con ellos, ambos pidieron disculpas por el retraso.

-No se preocupen, todos acabamos de llegar- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces…¡a divertirnos!- gritaron Inoue y Senna al mismo tiempo. Parecían llevarse bastante bien.

-No seas tan infantil, Senna-

-¿Eh? Que aburrido. Deberías tratar de relajarte, al fin y al cabo estamos en una feria-

Todos se extrañaron al ver que ambos hablaban como si se conocieran muy bien.

-¿Cuantos años crees tienes? Ya estás bastante grande como para alegrarte tanto por unos jue…- empezó a mirar bien la ojimiel. Se veía hermosa. Estaba vestida con una camiseta color lila, acompañado un pantalón algo apretado los cuales resaltaban sus delicada silueta y, como siempre, llevaba un listón rojo en el cabello. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar por un segundo y rápidamente (y algo sonrojado) terminó la frase -...gos...-

Solo Rukia se percató del comportamiento de fresita-kun, lo cual hizo que se molestara un poco.

-Kurosaki, lo que dice Saruyaki-san es cierto. Deberías de relajarte un poco-

-Cállate, no necesito que me lo repitan-

-B-buen, entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo Inoue tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Espera un momento Inoue-

-¿Que ocurre Kuchiki-san?-

-Es que aún falta alguien- Todos se miraron. ¿Quién podía faltar? Pero la shinigami les contestó la duda al instante –Invité también a Renji-

-¿Ha?, ¿ese idiota va a venir?-

-Ichigo, ¿por qué siempre tienen que hablarse de esa forma?-

-Sí, Ichigo, ¿por qué siempre me tienes que tratar de esa forma?- dijo Renji en tono burlón, quien había aparecido detrás de Ichigo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Idiota, casi me matas del susto!- gritó el shinigami sustituto al darse cuenta de la aparición de Renji. -¿Para qué has venido?- dijo con tono algo molesto.

-Calmate un poco. Tsk, si hubiera sabido que tú también venias me hubiera ido a cumplir la misión que me ordenaron-

-¿Misión?- dijo Senna desconcertada.

-Sí, me encomendaron una…oh…hola, me llamo Renji. Encantado de cono-¡PLUAHA!- gritó en agonía.

Antes de terminar la oración, Rukia le había dado un codazo en el estómago.

-Idiota, ella no sabe nada de los shinigamis. No hables de tus misiones como si fuera cosa de todos los días- dijo Rukia en susurro para que no la escuchasen. Ichigo sabía que eso no era cierto, pero igual no podía decir nada.

-Ah, perdón, yo solo…oh, Rukia, te ves genial- dijo Renji al ver a la shinigami mientras que en la cara de Ichigo se iba formando una vena de cólera al escuchar eso.

-Arigato, Renji- y después de ver a Ichigo con esa mirada de celos que le gustaba se volvió a Renji y dijo -Tú también te ves bien-

_¿__Cómo que también se ve bien? ¡Yo me veo mucho mejor!¡Debo decirle que se ve hermosa!¡Tengo que decírselo!¡Tengo que decírselo!¡Tengo que decircelo!..._el shinigami sustituto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oi, Kurosaki. ¿Te pasa algo?-

_¡Tengo que decírselo¡!Tengo que decírselo!...¡TENGO QUE DECÍRSELO! _Tomo a la shinigami de los hombros y grito con los ojos cerrados:

-¡TE VES HERMOSAAAAA!-

Ichigo notó después de unos segundos que había un silencio incomodo. Decidió abrir los ojos para ver a la persona que había tomado por los hombros. Primero vio unos zapatos marrones…, unos pantalones vaqueros…, una camisa blanca, unos lentes…, la cara de Ishida… ¡Le había gritado ¨hermosa¨ a Ishida!¡Prefirió con todo su alma haberle dicho eso a Inoue o a Senna! Pero a Ishida… Luego vio como todos los miraban de forma extraña y por un momento leyó la mente de los demás: ¨Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso de ti¨, ¨No puedo creerlo¨, ¨Eres de lo peor¨…

Después de eso todos ignoraron lo que pasó y se fueron a los juegos alegremente. Todos excepto alguien…

-Oi, Ichigo, ¿Vienes o qué?- preguntó Renji.

-Cállate, voy en un momento- dijo Ichigo con lagrimas en el rostro y en posición fetal.

Después de eso, Ichigo se incorporó al grupo y fueron a algunos juegos, pero la mayoría de estos eran muy tranquilos, cosa que les parecía raro a los chicos ya que habían escuchado que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaba los juegos peligrosos.

A la una 1:20, decidieron sentarse a almorzar.

-Saruyaki-san, hay algo que queremos preguntarte- dijo megane-kun.

-¿Qué es?-

-Eto…pués…¿cómo es que conoces a Kurosaki?-

-Oh, eso. No será muy fácil de explicar. Aún así ¿quieren saber?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza juntó con Ichigo, ya que este último tenía que pretender que tampoco sabía nada.

* * *

Tras la larga explicación de la ojimiel, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero sabían que no mentía ya que había hablado acerca de los shinigamis.

-¡Maldita, ella si sabía acerca de los shinigamis y tú me golpeaste por hablar de mis misiones!- gritó Renji refiriéndose a Rukia.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero saben, jamás hubiera imaginado algo así- dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ichigo.

-El cómo conociste a Saruyaki-san, estaba segura que era una amiga de tu infancia que habías olvidado-

-¿En serio? Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Ishida.

-Pero, ¿en verdad crees que la sociedad de almas te ayudará?- preguntó el pelirojo.

-Sí, pero antes necesito que alguno de ustedes me recuerde para que me crean-

-Bueno, entonces ¡hay que pasar el resto del día juntos!- gritó Inoue llena de alegría.

-Sí, así podremos recordarte más rápido- dijo Rukia alegremente.

-Ya que todas están tan animadas, deberíamos ir yendo al resto de los juegos. Pero, ¿por qué eligieron juegos tan tranquilos? Abría jurado les gustaba los juegos peligrosos- dijo en pelinaranja.

-Verán, es que…lo mejor se guarda para el final- dijeron todas con una sonrisa macabra.

Todos los chicos se miraron asustados. _¿__Lo mejor se guarda para el final? No será que…_

Toda la tarde, las chicas llevaron a los chicos a los juegos más horrorosos: la casa del terror, el salto bonji, la montaña rusa (en este último, Ishida vomitó), etc… Ya había aparecido el sunset, cuando decidieron ir por último a la ruleta rusa.

Inoue se sentó con Senna para seguir hablando ya que parecían llevarse bastante bien, Renji se sentó con Chad ya que tenían intención de hablar sobre su entrenamiento con Urahara, Ishida no fue ya que aún estaba afectado por la montaña rusa, por lo tanto, la única pareja que quedaba era…

Ichigo y Rukia entraron en la cabina y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro con la cabeza agachada.

-N-ne…Ichigo- se decidió a hablar pero con voz algo nerviosa.

-Dime- aún con la cabeza agachada.

-Sobre lo de esta mañana…ya sabes, lo que dijiste…-

-¿Eh?- Ichigo trató de recordar hasta que se le aclaro la mente –¡Perdona, tú de ninguna manera te ves gorda!-

-¿Ah?- se le formó una vena en la frente -¡Idiota, eso no!-

-¿Eso no? Entonces…¿qué?-

-Ya sabes, sobre lo de que Ishida lucia hermosa…-

El muchacho recordó rápidamente que no había aclarado eso aún.

-¡No quise decírselo a él!- dijo exaltado.

-Lo sé-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-

-Sí- y con algo de tristeza dijo… -Se lo dijiste a Senna, ¿cierto? Noté cuando te sonrojaste al verla-

-¡T-te equivocas! ¡Te lo dije a ti! Te lo dije a…ti- dijo lo último algo apenado.

Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras del pelinaranja. Y como si no lo hubiera creido, se acerco y le preguntó algo impresionada -¡¿De verdad me veo hermosa?-

-Por supuesto que te ves hermosa. Siempre te ves así…- dijo el muchacho desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. -Tú…¡cuidado!-

La chica había sido empujada hacía el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto por un movimiento en seco producido por la ruleta. Esta cayó sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras que él la abrazó casi por inercia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos mientras que sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más fuerte...hasta que ambos empezaron a juntar sus rostros.

-Ichi…go...- susurro la pelinegra mientras que, poco a poco, iba cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo también fue cerrando los ojos a medida que iban acercandose. Pero de pronto, recordó una frase: _¨Cuando estas arriba, todo lo que parece confuso se vuelve cristalino¨._ Ichigo…había recordado a Senna. Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos empezaron a recorrer su mente y… por un momento, sintió que la iba a besar...

-Senna…- susurro. Pero se dio cuenta que su acompañante había parado de acercarse a él. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos violeta de Rukia. Estaban muy abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y tristeza. Parecían como si…fueran a llorar...

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Eto…que tal? Les gusto? Yo creo que el primero estaba mejor no se porque. Tambien me acabo de dar cuenta que hay mucha gente qe odia a Senna. Ella es buena, no sean tan duros con ella. Bueno,espero qe dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no y de paso…darme algunas ideas…

Ah, otra cosa: también pongan en los reviews (si es que los ponen claro XD) si quieren un final lemon o no…

Bye-nee….?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. Pero antes Pame-chan…GOMENSAIII! Iva a seguir tus consejos técnicos pero me puse a leer otros fics y me di cuenta d q cada uno tiene su estilo asi q me qedo con el mio (no es q no me gusten tus consejos, solo q…prefiero ser original XD). Otra cosa, para todos esos ichirukistas: YO TAMBIEN SOY ICHIRUKISTA! Solo basta con ver la imagen de mi perfil. Aunque senna también me cae bien (pero prefiero ichiruki), no c porque todos la odian. Bueno, los dejo para q lean el capitulo

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son míos, son de Tite Kubo-sensei…

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**III. Convivencia**

Ichigo y Rukia permanecieron el resto del trayecto de la ruleta en silencio y sin mirarse. La pelinegra trataba de contener sus lágrimas mientras que el pelinaranja tenía la mente confusa. Había recordado a Senna, pero también recordó lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero y lo que sentía por Rukia? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado a besarse? Pero de una cosa estuvo seguro: antes de casi besarse, se olvido por completo de Rukia y pensó que Senna estaba enfrente de él. ¿Por qué habría pensado eso?

El muchacho siguió perdido en una mar de confusiones hasta que se dio cuenta que la ruleta había terminado de dar la vuelta.

-Bajen con cuidado- dijo el señor que controlaba el juego.

Pero Rukia no hizo caso al señor y bajó lo más rápido posible, mientras que detrás bajaba el pelinaranja.

-Haa…, a estado genial- dijo Inoue estirando los brazos.

-Si- dijo la ojimiel estirando los brazos de igual manera.

-Sado, entonces, le diremos a Urahara-san que nos deje entrenar en el almacén la semana que viene- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Si- asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ishida-kun, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Un poco…creó-

-Es una qué pena que no haigas venido con nosotros. ¿Kuchiki-san, como la pasa…?- se detuvo al ver que la pelinegra miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos apunto de llorar -¿Kuchiki-san, te ocurre algo?-

Todos miraron a la pelinegra ya que no se habían percatado de la tristeza que emanaba su rostro.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo con voz fría y apretando los puños.

-Es verdad, Rukia; te ves muy rara. ¿Qué es lo que te…?-

-¡He dicho que no pasa nada!- gritó la shinigami al pelirojo en seco. Todos la observaron extrañados -Me iré adelantando- dijo en tono más calmado. Tras estas palabras se alejó de la vista de los demás.

-Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó el pelirojo.

-No lo sé- mintió -Yo…también me iré adelantando- y empezó a seguir a Rukia con un poco de distancia. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante el comportamiento de ambos.

El camino a casa fue de lo más inquietante: Rukia caminando a paso ligero pero con la cabeza algo inclinada, seguida por un pelopincho confundido que mantenía la distancia de unos treinta pies o tal vez más.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido aquí? ¿Cómo es que Ichigo había estropeado la oportunidad de su vida mencionando el nombre de otra persona? Pero dejando a un lado todas esas preguntas sentimentales, las memorias que el joven había perdido de Senna habían retornado a él, dejando en claro que todo lo que había dicho la ojimiel hasta el momento era verdad.

En el trayecto rumbo a casa, ninguno de los dos mencionaron palabra alguna.

Al llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki…

-¡Ichigo, hijo desgraciado! ¡¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tus hermanas y yo estábamos…!- se detuvo al ver la expresión que llevaba su hijo en el rostro, pero sobre todo…la de la pelinegra.

-Rukia-chan, ¿ocurre algo? Te ves…- antes de terminar la frase, Yuzu sintió la mano de su padre posándose sobre su hombro indicándole que debían retirarse.

Ishin, Yuzu y Karin se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio mientras los recién llegados subían las escaleras, la pelinegra delante del pelinaranja.

La tensión era devastadora, el muchacho no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido.

-¡R-Rukia, escuchame!¡Lo que pasó en la ruleta…!-

-Cállate- dijo en tono frío -Estoy cansada, así que me iré a dormir- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas en la que dormía.

Ichigo sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero sabía que no era el momento. Tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación de las gemelas. Rukia se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama abrazando una almohada. La pelinegra sentía ganas de llorar, pero por algún motivo las lágrimas nunca salieron de sus ojos.

La rabia, el odio y todos esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hacia el pelinaranja, parecian que explotarían su pecho en cualquier instante. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mencionar el nombre de alguien más en un momento como ese? Era inaudito. Y, ahora, el problema también comenzaba a ser el nombre que había dicho. No era que odiara a Senna, eso era más que obvio. Solo bastó esa pequeña tarde que pasaron juntas para comprobar que la muchacha tenía un corazón puro. A demás, le agradó mucho. Pero el hecho de que Senna tuviera un impacto tan repentino en pelinaranja, llegando a hacer lo que había hecho, la inquietaba demasiado.

-Ichigo…idiota- susurró antes de quedar dormida aún abrazando su almohada.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Rukia sintió que alguien estaba al lado de su cama. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró cara a cara con un pelinaranja arrodillado en frente de su cama.

-¡Kuh!¡Idiota, ¿pero qué…?- fue interrumpida ya que la mano de Ichigo le cubrió la boca.

-¡Guarda silencio o mis hermana despertarán!- dijo en voz baja –He venido para…¡Maldita, no muerdas mi mano!– susurró con desesperación ya que la shinigami lo había atacado. Tuvo que dejar de taparle la boca.

-Estupido, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Qué crees que pensarán tus hermanas si despiertan y te ven junto a mi cama?-

-Entonces no hagas ruido- dijo con el seño fruncido. En la frente de la shinigami se formo una pequeña vena de cólera.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo unos segundos después de volver a tomar la calma.

-¿Eh? Ah sí. Sobre lo de la ruleta rusa…-

Rukia abrió los ojos de impresión. Había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba molesta.

-Ichigo- interrumpió la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?¿qué ocurre?-

-No necesitas explicarme nada-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es fácil de saberlo, dijiste el nombre de Senna porque…-

-La recordé-

-Si, por eso. Porque la re…¡¿LA RECORDASTE?- gritó impresionada.

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!- susurró exaltado.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Pero…¿en verdad la recordaste?- preguntó emocionada. Sus oidos no podian creer lo que escuchaban ya que se esto era verdad, entonces lo que había ocurrido horas atrás...

-Si- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah, qué alivio- suspiró la shinigami. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que había mencionado su nombre por otra razón.

-¿Alivió? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh?- _Mierda, lo he dicho en voz alta _pensó la shinigami -Verás…es qué…- no sabía que decirle, necesitaba un milagro cuanto antes. Pero entonces…

-¡¿O…ONII-CHAN?- gritó una voz aguda.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron en dirección a aquella voz. La causante de aquel grito había sido nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Yuzu.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuzu? ¿Por qué haces tanto…? ¡I…ICHI-NII! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE?- gritó Karin indignada, quien había sido despertada por su hermana.

-¡Es un malentendido!- gritó Ichigo agitando sus brazos -¿No es verdad, Rukia?- y se volvió hacia la pelinegra para que lo ayudara, pero ella…

-¡¿Ku…Kurosaki-kun? ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- gritó la shinigami a la vez que ponía cara de impresionada.

-¡Maldita, no finjas que no sabes nada!-

-Kurosaki-kun, podría ser que tú…¡¿Has venido a hacerme cosas pervertidas?- gritó a la vez que se tapaba con las sabanas. Ella en verdad…sabia actuar.

-Con que era eso ¿eh?-

Ichigo volteó para ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Karin estaba parada en frente de él con un aura tan maligna mientras que Yuzu se escondía detrás de ella.

-¡K-Karin, tienes que confiar en mí!- dijo con tono nervioso.

-¿Confiar…? ¡Y UNA MIERDA!- gritó antes de votar de la habitación a su hermano de una patada en el rostro –¡La próxima vez que hagas algo parecido, el golpe será en una zona más abajo!- le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Todo…vuelve a la normalidad…- susurro el pelinaranja que se encontraba tirado en el pasillo con la nariz sangrando.

Después del incidente, las gemelas y Rukia se fueron a dormir. Las niñas se durmieron en tres segundos, pero la pelinegra no pudo. Se sentía incomoda. Por alguna razón, sabía que si no hacía algo, la próxima vez el malentendido podría ser peor. Esa razón era: Senna. -_Pero…¿qué debería hacer?-_ Y entre tanto pensar y ensar, la pelinegra recordó vagamente un consejo de guerra que leyó una vez de un libro de su hermano. La frase era ¨vigila de cerca a tu enemigo¨. -_Enemigo…no, Senna no…- _la imagen de Senna e Ichigo juntos se le apareció –_Ella no es mí…- _otra imagen de ellos juntos paso por su mente. No estaba segura de si era su enemiga o no, pero sabía que tenía que seguir ese consejo -_¨Vigila¨ de cerca a tu…¿pero cómo?-_ pensó y pensó. No se le ocurría nada, hasta que recordó una película que había visto con Ichigo _–Espero que funcione…-_ fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, cuando el pelinaranja yacía hechado en su cama. Se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero un inexplicable peso en su abdomen lo empezó a ahogar obligándolo a despertar en el acto. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a Rukia en pijamas (las de Yuzu) encima de él.

-¡Ichigo, despierta!-

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- apenas pudo decir.

-¡La he recordado!- gritaba con emoción.

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-¡A Senna! ¡Por fin la he recordé!-

-¿Eh...? ¡¿Eh?¡ ¡¿En serio?-

-Sí. Y no soy la única. Acompáñame- y tras estas palabras, la shinigami tomó a Ichigo por el brazo y lo arrastró por toda la casa hasta llegar al ordenador que se encontraba en la sala –Mira- le dijo señalando a la pantalla. El muchacho siguió la orden y vio tres rostros conocidos: Inoue, Ishida y Chad se encontraban en la pantalla.

-Kurosaki, todos la hemos recordado- dijo megane-kun.

-Es verdad Kurosaki-kun- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san me han dicho que sus recuerdos sobre Saruyaki-san también han vuelto- dijo Chad.

-Rukia- dijo el shinigami sustituto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Pensó que se encontraba sorprendido y que por lo tanto le iba a preguntar algo respecto a Senna, pero…

-Tú…¿Desde cuando sabes usar el ordenador?- pregunto desinteresadamente. Lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cara.

-Eto…Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- dijo Inoue con una gota en la cabeza tras ver la pelea.

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Inoue. Ya he pensado en eso- dijo pensando un su ¨táctica de guerra¨ -Ahora necesito buscar a Renji. Ichigo- dijo volteándose hacia el pelinaranja –Dile a Senna que nuestras memorias han regresado-

-¿Eh? Ah, claro. Iré en este momento a su…- se detuvo a ver que la morena alzó el teléfono de la sala y se lo ofrecia con una sonrisa en la cara como si fueran galletas salidas del horno.

-Sería mejor que la llamaras- dijo Kuchiki. Por alguna razón no quería que Ichigo estuviera a solas con la ojimiel.

-H-hai...- asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces…- y se tragó una píldora de chappy saliendo así de su gigai –Iré a buscar a Renji para hablar sobre esto-

-¿Por qué tienes que…? ¡!KAAH…!- gritó Ichigo ya que Pyon se le había lanzado para torcerle el brazo.

-No le preguntes cosas irrelevantes a Rukia-sama, Pyon- dijo alegremente.

-Bueno, me iré yendo. Adiós- dijo hacia el ordenador a la vez que lo cerraba la conversación de la pantalla del mismo. Tras esto, la pelinegra salió de la casa de los Kurosaki por la ventana de la sala.

-¡Ma…maldita! ¡No me dejes con…! ¡AAAHHH!-

-No molestes a Rukia-sama, o te arrancaré el brazo, Pyon-

Después de eso, Ichigo llamó a Senna y lo contó lo sucedido. Al parecer, la ojimiel se alegro ya que el muchacho recibió un fuerte ¨!QUE BIEN!¨ como respuesta que casi lo deja sordo. Horas más tarde, a las seis de la tarde exactamente, Rukia regresó a la casa de los Kurosaki, solo para encontrarse con un pelinaranja molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ichigo?-

-Ya te dije que nada. Pero, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?- con el seño fruncido.

-¿Ha? ¿Acaso me extrañaste tanto?- dijo entono burlón.

-Kuh…claro que no. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿que tanto hiciste con ese cabeza de piña?-

-¿Eh?- dijo angustiada recordando algo –Eto…veras…estuvimos platicando sobre Senna-

-¡¿Ha? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Tantas horas solo para hablar de eso?-

-¿Tienes algún problema? Oh acaso podría ser que…¿Kurosaki-kun esta celoso?-

-Po…¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó sonrojado.

-Hahaha…- pero paró de rier ya que recordó algo –Dime, Ichigo, ¿sabes en donde vice Senna?-

-¿Eh? Eto...si ¿Para qué?-

-Necisito que me acompañes a su casa. Tengo qu einformarle alg...espera un momento- reaccionó la pelinegra -Tú...¿cómo es que sabes donde vive?- la mirada sospechosa la cual se parece a esto de aquí: T_T

-¡Kuh!- se exaltó el pelinaranja ante la pregunta. Recordó que Rukia no debía enterarse, por ningún motivo, de la ocasión en que él y Senna se habían saltado las clases -Eto...bueno...veras...yo...- gotas de sudor comensaban a recorrer la espalda del shinigami sustituto -Es que...¡Oh, me lo dijo cuando le pregunté si queria venir a la feria con nosotros! ¡Ya sabes, era para saber si le quedaba muy lejos!- gritó en desesperación.

-He...- no muy convencida. Sabía que el muchacho ocultaba algo, pero ya no importaba. Despues de todo, hoy pondría su plan en marcha -No importa. Vamos, deja de hacer el vago y llévame de una vez-

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer en ese lugar?- preguntó algo intrigado.

-No te preocupes, tú solo hazlo-

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso?-

-¿Quieres que llame a Pyon?- dijo maliciosamente.

-Kuh…de acuerdo- dijo derrotado.

_-Renji…no me falles…- _pensó la shinigami antes de salir.

* * *

Tras llegar a la casa de Saruyaki Senna…

-Renji regresó a la Sociedad de Almas hace poco para informarles sobre esto, así que posiblemente tengamos una respuesta en uno o dos días-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- gritó Senna abrazando a la pelinegra.

-¿Ha? Aún no me creo que hayas tardado tantas horas solo para hablar de eso con ese idiota-

-Hehehe…- rió nerviosamente la shinigami, pero de repente el timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo abrió y encontró un mensaje en la pantalla que decía: ¨Permiso aceptado¨ -_Bien hecho, Renji- _pensó.

-¿Qué ocurre Rukia?- preguntó la ojimiel al ver que la otra no paraba de mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

-Saruyaki Senna- dijó en tono serio el cual alteró un poco a los dos oyentes –Por ordenes de la Sociedad de Almas, necesito vigilarte hasta recibir una respuesta ellos. Así que por lo tanto, a partir de ahora, vivirás con Ichigo y conmigo en casa de los Kurosaki-

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿QUEEE?- gritaron Ichigo y Senna.

-Es una orden, así que no puedo hacer nada- dijo maliciosamente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Renji se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial hasta que por fin llegó Rukia. Tras esto, la shinigami le explico el como ella y sus amigos habían recordado a Senna aquella mañana.

-Bien, entonces iré a pedir instrucciones a la Sociedad de Almas-

-Espera un segundo-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno…aparte de lo que vas a hacer…tengo un favor que pedirte-

-¿Y cuál es? Date prisa-

-Eto…¿podrías preguntarle a nii-sama si puede hablar con el comandante-capitán para que me de permiso de llevar conmigo a Senna a casa de Ichigo?-

- ¿Huh?¿Para qué quieres…?-

-¡Y-ya sabes, ella tal vez podría escapar o algo parecido!- gritó nerviosamente.

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh, ya entiendo!- dijo recordando los sentimientos de su amiga –Quieres ¨vigilar de cerca a tú rival¨ ¿verdad?- supo que había dado en el blanco ya que notó que su amiga se sonrojó -Yo también he leído ese libro del capitán Kuchiki. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a Ichi…- pero una bofetada en la cara lo calló -¡Pero que demonios…!- otras bófetas empezaron a caer sobre su rostro.

-¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ICHIGO! ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ICHIGO! ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ICHIGO…!- gritaba Rukia mientras abofeteaba a su amigo de la infancia, pero se detuvo al ver que este se había desmayado -¿Renji? ¡¿Renji? ¡Renji, despierta!-

Tras esto, la shinigami llevó al ¨cadáver¨ a la tienda de Urahara y esperó a que despertará para confirmar que no había olvidado su petición a causa de los golpes. El teniente demoró horas en despertar, fue por eso que Rukia había llegado tarde a casa.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Pero, pero, pero, pero…- era lo único que decían Ichigo y Senna mientras eran arrastrados por Rukia hasta la casa de los Kurosaki. Al llegar, Rukia mintió a Ishin diciéndole que Senna era acosada constantemente en su casa por unos pervertidos de la zona y que por eso Ichigo había decidido en traerla a casa.

-No esperaba menos de ti hijo mio, estoy orgulloso de ti- decía Ishin con lágrimas en el rostro.

_-Es que acaso no le preocupa que su hijo traiga a dormir a chicas a su casa-_ pensaban Ichigo, Karin y Senna.

-Pero, no deberíamos hablar con sus padres como hicimos con Rukia-chan- dijo Yuzu refiriéndose a Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Oh, tienes razón. ¿Senna-chan, podrías darme el teléfono de tus padres?-

-¿Eh? Ha…hai- dijo dándole a la vez un papel con un número telefónico escrito. Tras esto, Ishin empezó a marcar el teléfono.

-Bien, aún quedan tus padres. No creo que ellos permitan algo así ¿verdad?- le dijo Ichigo a la ojimiel en susurro, pero ella…

-No, tú…no conoces a mis padres- dijo decepcionada.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres con…?-

-¡Bounjiur! ¡Saruyaki Tai al habla!- dijo una voz que provenía del teléfono. Su modo de hablar era casi idéntico al del padre de Ichigo.

-Papá, soy yo, Senna-

-¡KYYAA! ¡HIJA MIA, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCUCHAR TU VOZ! ¿COMO HAS ESTADO?- gritaba entusiasmada la voz del teléfono.

-Eto…pero si acabamos de hablar en la mañana- dijo con una gota en la cabeza –No, importa. Papá, ¿se encuentra mamá en casa?-

-SI, ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?-

-Verás, necesito que los dos se pongan al teléfono. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a Ishin.

Tras esto, Ishin converso con los padres de la ojimiel y les explicó el por qué ella iba a pasar la noche en su casa. Estos, aceptaron la oferta alegremente.

-KUROSAKI ICHIGO-SAN, TE ENCARGO MUCHO A MI HIJA- dijo la gentil voz de la madre de la ojimiel.

-¡SI LE HACES ALGO A MI TESORO, TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!-

-Ha…hai- fue lo único que dijo en pelinaranja.

-CUIDATE MUCHO SENNA-

-Tú también mamá-

-ADIOOOS- fue lo último que se escucho por el teléfono.

Tras esto, la primera en hablar fue Karin.

-Y bien, ¿en dónde va a dormir?-

-Es verdad, nuestra habitación ya está llena-

Rukia se sorprendió tras escuchar a Yuzu. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Mmm, es verdad- dijo Ishin.

-No se preocupen, puedo dormir en el sofá…-

-¡De ninguna manera! Esa no es manera de tratar a una invitada. Déjenme pensar…!ya lo tengo!- y con tono pervertido -Senna-chan, ¿te gustaria dormir conmi…?-

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!- gritaron Ichigo y Karin a la vez que le daban un golpe a su padre.

-E…entiendo…- dijo Ishin con la cara hinchada –Entonces, el único lugar que queda es la habitación de Ichigo. Ichigo, ¿tomarás la responsabilidad?-

-¡¿QUE?- gritaron Ichigo, Senna y Rukia.

-¿O prefieres que ella duerma en mi habitación?-

Esas últimas palabras aturdieron al pelinaranja. Entre que ella durmiera con su padre o con él, pues, la mejor opción era…

-D-de acuerdo. Senna, puedes…dormir en mi habitación- dijo Ichigo algo sonrojado.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. El plan de Rukia había terminado en un desastre.

-So…solo por esta vez- dijo Senna tímidamente.

-Ya es muy tarde, así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Karin.

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches papá, oni-chan, Senna-chan. Rukia-chan, vamos a dormir-

-Pe-pe-pero, pero, pero…- decía Rukias intentando arreglar su error, pero era inútil. Las gemelas la empezaron a empujar hacia las escaleras.

-Nosotros…también deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo Ichigo aún sonrojado.

-Si…- asintió tímidamente la ojimiel con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. Todos excepto Ichigo, Rukia y Senna. Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir aquella noche.

_-Soy…¡una idiota!- _pensaba Rukia mientras que mordía su almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Aún no podía creer que Ichigo, en ese momento, se encontraba durmiendo en la misma cama con Senna…o al menos eso creyó, ya que en realidad…

* * *

-Senna…-

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres…?-

-Pu…puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el armario…-

-Ha…hai- dijo algo aliviada.

Tras esto, las luces se apagaron. Pero los jóvenes no pudieron dormir…

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

eSte capi está muy flojo, será porque se qe estaré en este avión durante 11 horas…

al menos agradesco qe esta aerolínea tiene para conectar los ordenadores al avión…


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son mios, sino de mi sensei Tite-Kubo…

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**IV. El llamado de la sociedad de almas**

Al día siguiente Ichigo se despertó aún con demasiado sueño ya que apenas había podido dormir por la tensión de la situación. Abrió el armario para salir a cambiarse, pero se paralizó al ver a una chica durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Unos cuantos rayos de sol se divisaban por la ventana los cuales hacían brillar el rostro de la ojimiel. Ella en verdad…se veía hermosa durmiendo. Iba a levantarla para que se preparara para ir al instituto, pero se veía tan tranquila que decidió no hacerlo. Luego de volver del trance, saco su uniforme del armario y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontró a Rukia de rodillas. Cualquiera diría que estaba espiando por la cerradura.

-Tú…¿que se supone que estás haciendo?- dijo el pelinaranja con cara de ¨¿qué mierda haces aquí?¨.

-Hehehe…eto…¡bu…buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No evadas la pregunta- dijo con una vena en la frente.

-Pues…vine a…- pero se detuvo al ver el aspecto del pelinaranja. Parecia como si hubiera estado en la guerra –Ichigo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tienes un aspecto fatal-

-¿En serio? Debe ser culpa de ese estúpido armario, jamás había dormido ahí- respondió rascandose un poco la cabeza.

-Armario…¡¿entonces no dormiste en la misma cama que Senna?-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso me crees capaz de eso?-

_-Ahhh, mierda. Y yo que no dormí pensando que ellos dos estaban en la misma cama-_

-Un momento, ¿por eso estabas espiandonos?-

-¿Huh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme de eso?- dijo en tono orgulloso.

-Kuh…no importa. Más bien deberías apresurarte y cambiarte o llegaremos tarde al instituto- dijo observando que la shinigami aún seguía en pijamas.

-¿De que estas hablando, Ichi-nii? Hoy no tenemos escuela- dijo la voz de Karin que pasaba por ahí. Al parecer, la pequeña acababa de ducharse ya que llevaba consigo una toalla alrededor del cuella.

-¿Eh?- respondió algo atónito, para luego recordar que en verdad no habían clases aquel día -Supongo que tienes razón...-

Minutos más tarde; las gemelas, Ichigo y Rukia; se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. La mesa, la cual había sido organizada por Ichigo, Karin y Rukia, consistia de tres tazas de leche y una taza de café; cada uno por un plato con dos tostadas y un pequeño bol de arroz (obviamente preparados por Yuzu)

-Oi, Karin: ¿Dónde está el viejo?- preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Está durmiendo- dijo molesta.

-No es verdad, se desmayó por tú culpa- le reprochó Yuzu.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-

-Ese idiota... ¿A quien se le ocurre despertar a su hija con un beso en la mejilla?- dijo molesta dando en golpe a la mesa.

_-Un padre que quiere a su hija…- _pensaron Yuzu y Rukia.

-Se lo merece- dijo Ichigo orgulloso de su hermana a la vez que le daba un trago a su café.

-¿Qu-que les parece si cambiamos de conversación?- dijo Yuzu acon una gota en la cabeza -¿Alguno de ustedes piensa ir a algún lugar en especial?-

-Oh, es verdad. Hoy quedé con Taikeru y los demás para…-

-¡¿Saldrás con Taikeru-kun? ¡¿Acaso ya son novios?- dijo sorprendida Yuzu. Una vena apareció en la frente del shinigami sustituto.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Yuzu, él y yo solo somos amigos- dijo despreocupada.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es ese Taikeru?- preguntó el pelinaranja algo molesto.

-Es un amigo que juega en mi equipo de fútbol...-

-...Y también su novio- agregó la gemela.

-Ya te dije que no es cierto- dijo Karin esta vez algo ruborizada.

-Una niña como tú no debería salir con chicos aunque tengan la misma edad- gruño su hermano.

-Y me lo dice alguien que trae mujeres a casa-

-Kuh…- directo en el blanco, pero eso no permitiría que su hermana saliera con un chico –De todas formas, ¿el viejo ya sabe que saldrás con él?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Entonces iré a decírselo en este momento- dijo a la vez que se iba levantando de su silla.

-¡E…espera un segundo ichi-nii!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Por favor, no se lo digas! ¡Si se entera, lo más probable es que no me de permiso!- dijo bastante alterada.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo-

-¿Huh? ¡De ninguna manera!-

-Bueno, entonces no me dejas opción. ¡OI, ANCIANO! ¡TENGO ALGO QUE PODRIA INTERESARTE! ¡TU HIJA…!- pero la mano de Karin le tapó la boca.

-¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! ¡Puedes ir conmigo pero deja de gritar o se despertará!- dijo derrotada pero a la vez tratando de callar a su hermano.

-Bien, iré a cambiarme después de desayunar-

-Tsk- chistó Karin.

-No te preocupes Karin, yo también te acompañaré para vigilar que Kurosaki-kun no haga nada indebido-

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- dijo una voz somnolienta que provenía de las escaleras.

Todos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que Saruyaki Senna que, al parecer, había sido despertada por los gritos de los hermanos.

-Senna-chan, buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Senna-

-Buenos días Yuzu, buenos días Karin, buenos días Rukia-

-¿Y qué demonios pasa conmigo?- dijo el pelinaranja indignado.

-Ellas si me saludaron, tú no-

-Maldita…se supone que estás en casa ajena, por lo tanto tú…- se quedó sin terminar la frase ya que había empezado a observar a la ojimiel. Al parecer, llevaba la camisa de dormir un poco desabrochada, dejando a la vista una parte de sus pechos los cuales habían empezado a ser observados por el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿qué es lo que ibas a…? ¡¿Qué estás mirando, idiota?- dijo a la vez que se tapaba los pechos ya que se había percatado de su mirada.

-¿Heh?- Ichigo volvió de su transe, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rukia y Karin lo rodearon con un aura demoniaca.

-Ichi-nii…creo que la charla que tuvimos la otra noche no te quedó muy clara ¿verdad?-

-KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN…-dijo Rukia con voz sádica.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo no…!-

-¡PERVERTIDO!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo en que golpeaban la masculinidad del pelopincho.

El muchacho cayó al piso con los ojos en blanco mientras que sospenía su ¨herencia¨entre las manos.

-Senna, vamos a alistarnos. Hoy saldremos con Karin y ese pervertido- dijo a la vez que se dirigía al segundo piso junto con Karin.

-Oni-chan, encárgate de recoger la mesa ¿de acuerdo?- le ordenó Yuzu a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de retirarse.

-Ha…hai- alanzó a decir.

* * *

Media hora más tarde…

-Senna, el cuarto de baño esta libre. Ya puedes ducharte- dijo la pelinegra.

-Hai, iré en seguida-

La ojimiel entró a al cuarto de baño y empezó a ducharse. Después, se secó el cuerpo con la toalla, pero a la hora de coger su ropa, se dio cuenta que no estaba. En realidad, había olvidado llevar su ropa al cuarto de baño.

_-Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?- _pensó desesperada.

Después de unos minutos, sacó la cabeza del baño y miró hacia ambos lados. Tras verificar que no había nadie, se dirigió hacia su habitación (la de Ichigo obiamente) cubierta solamente por una toalla. Antes de entrar tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vió que no había nadie en la habitación.

_-Qué alivio- _pensó la ojimiel mientras soltaba un respiro.

Luego de esto, cerró la puerta y empezó a vestirse.

_-Ah, mierda ¿Dónde dejé mi camisa?- _pensó Ichigo mientras caminaba con el torso desnudo en dirección a su habitación. Había olvidado llevar su camisa al cuarto de baño. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Entró desinteresadamente y a la hora de voltear la silla de su escritorio en donde había olvidado su prenda de vestir, se encontró cara a cara con una chica en ropa interior que al parecer acababa de ponerse las bragas ya que aún sostenía el elástico de estas. Ambos se miraron atonitos antes la situación. El silencio era horrible, tenía que hacer algo…

-¡¿Q…q…que coincidencia no lo crees?- gritó el pelinaranja con voz nerviosa tratando de calmar la situación, pero no salió como esperaba.

A la ojimiel, tras escuchar sus palabras, se le formaron dos lágrimas en la ranuras de los ojos y…

-¡NOOO!- gritó la ojimiel. El grito fue tan fuerte que algunos vecinos salieron a la calle para saber que ocurria.

-¡Cálmate un poco!- dijo tapándose los ojos -¡Mi-mira, tengo los ojos tapados! Solo necesito mi…- fue interrumpido ya que la ojimiel había empezado a lanzarle objetos de su escritorio como borradores, colores, lápices, lapiceros, navajas, cuchillos, etc…

-¡So-solo necesito mi camisa!- dijo Ichigo con los ojos tapados a medida que se acercaba hacia la silla de su escritorio donde había dejado su prenda de vestir.

-¡Detente, pervertido!-

-¡Deja de gritarme, ya te dije que solo necesito mi…! ¡Waaa…!- gritó tras resbalar hacia adelante con una toalla que se encontraba en el piso (la de Senna).

-¡¿Idiota, que estás haciendo?- fue lo último que dijo la ojimiel antes de sentir el peso del muchacho caer sobre ella.

Ambos se encontraban en el piso, Ichigo encima de Senna. Cualquiera pensaría que aquella situación emanaría un aura amorosa entre ellos, pero en vez de eso, cuando Ichigo levantó la cabeza, vio a la ojimiel con un rostro endemoniado. ¨Maldito idiota, yo te mato¨ decía la mirada de Senna, mientras que la mirada de Ichigo decía ¨Yo solo quería mi camisa¨. Ichigo estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento recibiría su merecido, de no ser por…

-¡Senna-chan, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Escuchamos un grito y…!- la voz se cortó.

Ambos muchachos giraron sus cabezas para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Ahí, en la puerta, se encontraban las gemelas Kurosaki. Todos se quedaron en silencio. En verdad…era una situación embarasoza.

_-Al menos no está Rukia- _pensó el pelinaranja para tratar de de calmarse un poco, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre? Escuche unos gritos y pensé que…-

-¡RUKIA-CHAN!- gritaron las gemelas. Ambas empezaron a agitar sus brazos para evitar que la pelinegra pudiera ver algo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejan…?- se calló al ver al pelinaranja encima de la ojimiel ya que las gemelas no eran los suficientemente altas como para bloquear la escena. –Ichigo…tú…- dijo con voz sádica.

_-Estoy perdido…- _fue lo último que pensó después de recibir una patada de Rukia la cual hizo que saliera volando por la ventana.

* * *

Luego de que el pelinaranja se recuperara del golpe causado por la pelinegra; él, Rukia, Senna y Karin; salieron de la casa.

-¡Buena suerte!-

-Arigato, Yuzu- dijeron todos.

Tras esto, los muchachos se dirigieron al centro comercial en donde se encontraron con el resto de los amigos de Karin.

-¿Huh? ¿Tu hermano y sus amigas también vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó uno del grupo.

-Lo siento, no tuve opción-

-Y bien- interrumpió Ichigo –¿quién de todos ustedes es Taikeru?-

-¡Ichi-nii, por que…!-

-Soy yo- dijo uno de ellos. Era un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. ¨El típico guaperas¨ según Ichigo.

-Bien. Te lo voy a dejar en claro: si intentas tener alguna relación con mi hermana, te las verás conmigo-

-Y me lo dice alguien que tiene 2 novias- dijo burlonamente refiriéndose a Rukia y a Senna.

-Maldito crio, te voy a…-

-Es tú culpa Ichigo, no deberías de ser tan agresivo con él-

-¿P…por qué mejor no nos vamos a divertir de una vez? Es por eso que hemos venido ¿no?- dijo uno de los chicos del grupo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Senna -¡En marcha camaradas!-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos los muchachos.

Tras esto, se dirigieron al cine. Eligieron una película de terror, la cual Ichigo se negó al comienzo ya que pensaba que Karin no era lo suficientemente mayor como para verla. Pero el mayor problema fue la ubicación de los asientos. Karin se sentó al lado de Taikeru. Ichigo, al ver esto, se dispuso a sentarse detrás de ellos pero fue arrastrado 3 filas atrás por sus dos compañeras. Durante la película, vio como ¨el niño bonito¨ pasaba su brazo por detrás de Karin.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo ese crio? Ire en este momento a…-

-Cálmate un poco, Ichigo- le dijo la pelinegra.

-Es verdad, cálmate. Debes entender que tu hermana está creciendo. ¿Acaso tú nunca has hecho eso con una chica?-

-¿He?- se detuvo a pensar un poco -Bueno, ahora que lo dices…-

-Espera, ¿en verdad hiciste eso con una chica?- dijeron sorprendidas las dos muchachas.

-Sí, pero fue cuando tenía once años. Ademas fue con Tatsuki- dijo recordando un poco de su infancia.

-¿Arizawa? Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso-

-Sí, fue cuando aún éramos pequeños. Nosotros…¡¿Ka-Karin? ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- gritó al ver que su hermana había reposado su cabeza en el hombro de Taikeru –¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo lo mato, lo mato!- dijo a la vez que trataba de liberarse de los brazos de sus dos acompañantes.

Despues de que terminara la película, todos se dirigieron a los videojuegos. Ahí, Ichigo retó a ¨su futuro cuñado¨ a un juego de peleas para dejarlo en ridículo en frente de su hermana. Pero su plan falló ya que su contrincante ganó la batalla con una diferencia de 3000-250.

_-Maldito enano…- _pensaba el pelinaranja mientras que veía como su contrincante alardeaba de su victoria junto Karin.

Después de los videojuegos, todos fueron a un pequeño parque de atracciones en donde los niños empezaron a hacer una larga fila para entrar en una atracción.

-Sentémonos aquí- dijo Rukia señalando un banco.

-Sí. No creo que esa fila avance muy rápido, así que creo que no hay necesidad de vigi…- la ojimiael se quedó callada al ver que el pelinaranja se encontraba observando con unos vinoculares en dirección hacia la fila. Concretamente, en dirección hacia Karin.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto Ichigo. De todos modos, ella ya no es solo una niña-

-Cierra la boca- le respondío bruscamente a la pelinegra -Yo no te digo como actuar con tu hermano, así que dejame en paz-

-¡Q-que groseró!- le reprochó Senna.

-No te preocupes, Senna. No pasa nada- respondió Rukia sorprendiendo bastante a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada -¿Acaso no te molesta?-

-Es que, veras, Ichigo puede lucir fuerte pero...- y cambiando su voz a un tono entre arrogante y fastidioso -la verdad es que si mi hermano estuviera aquí, no se atrevería a decir eso porque a Ichigo le da mucho miedo-

-¡Maldita, deja de decir tonterías!- respondío Ichigo ante aquella burla.

-¿Acaso no es verdad?- con burlona -Incluso cuando peleaste con él por primera vez no duraste mas de diez segundos, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡E-eso fue porque...!-

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el sonido del móvil de Rukia lo cortó. Sin perder tiempo, la pequeña se paró de un salto para revisar la pantalla, dejando a la ojimiel algo confusa.

-¿Hollow?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Así parece- con voz seria.

-¿Donde?-

-Parece ser que se dirge hacia...- pero al ver a Senna, sintió que seria algo grosero dejarla sola -No hay problema, puedo encargarme yo sola. Vuelvo en seguida-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto. Regreso en seguida-

Tras esto, la pelinegra emprendió su camino. Ichigo y Senna solo pudieron ver como la figura de la shinigami iba desapareciendo a lo lejos hasta que se desvaneció.

-¿Seguro que no es mejor si la acompañas?-

-Cuando ella dice que puede sola, es porque puede- afirmó demostrando confianza en su compañera.

-Rukia-chan...debe ser muy fuerte- suspiró admirando a la pelinegra.

-Sí, ¡pero no tanto como yo!- dijo algo vanidoso –¡Deberías haberme visto cuando pelee contra Aizen¡ !Aquella vez, yo...!-

-¿Huh? No te creas tanto, recuerda que ella te hecho por la ventana de una patada esta mañana-

-Kuh…- reaccionó -Eso fue porque me tomó desprevenido-

-Hai, hai. Lo que tú digas ¨fresita-kun¨- dijo burlonamente.

-¡Maldita, ya empezaste otra vez!-

-¿Empezar con qué, ¨fresita-kun¨?-

-Ladrona- fue lo único que dijo en su defensa.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo indignada –¡Yo jamás he robado nada!-

-¿Y esa cinta que llevas en el cabello?-

-¡No…no la robé! Tú me la ¿compraste recuerdas?-

-¡Eso fue después de que la robaste!- le reprochó -Además, ¿recuerdas que también robaste mi billetera?-

-¡E…eso fue porque…!- pero se detuvo ya que sintió un mareo. La muchacha se recostó en el hombro del pelinaranja debido al mareo.

-¿Senna? ¡Senna! ¡Oi, Senna, ¿te encuentras bien?- grito preocupado.

-S…sí, eso creo. Solo sentí un pequeño mareo, eso es todo-

-Ha…no me asustes así, idiota. Pensé que te había pasado algo grave-

-¿Tanto te preocupe, ¨fresita-kun¨?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Por supuesto que…- ambos se quedaron callados. Sus ojos se habían encontrado y no podían dejar de verse –yo no…- decía a medida que se iba acercando a la ojimiel.

-Ichigo…-susurró la ojimiel. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a cerrar sus ojos. Ambos podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, podían escuchar como sus corazones latian mil veces por segundo. Se acercaron cada vez más hasta que…sus labios entraron en contacto. Ambos muchachos…se habían besado.

_-Tan solo era una pequeño hollow- _pensaba Rukia mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había dejado a sus amigos. Al llegar, divizó a lo lejos al pelinaranja y a la ojimiel. Se veían curiosamente demasiado juntos.

-¡Oiii, Ichi…- se detuvo al descubrir porque sus amigos se veian tan juntos. Ellos…se estaban besando. –No…no…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Corria y corria por todo el cetro comercial. _–¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…- _era lo único que pensaba mientras corria hast que choco con una persona.

-Pe…perdón, no me di cuenta que se encontraba…-

-¿Kuchiki-san?-

-¿I…Inoue?-

La pelinaranja llevó a la shinigami a su casa ya que se encontraba alterada.

-Kuchiki-san, quieres algo de comer con tu té-

-N…no gracias, Inoue. Así estoy bien-

-Aquí tienes- dijo ofresiendole un té verde.

-Arigato-

-…-

-…-

-Y bien, ¿por qué estabas corriendo?-

-…-

-…-

-La verdad…ni yo misma lo sé. Es solo que…cuando los vi…yo…- empezó hablar con voz temblorosa a la vez que apretaba su taza de té. La pelinaranja se dio cuenta de eso -yo…!¿I…Inoue?- dijo atónita ya que la pelinaranja la había abrazado sorpresivamente -¡¿Por qué…?-

-Dejalo salir…- le susurró al oído.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…- pero de pronto unas pequeñas gotas emanaron de sus ojos violetas –yo no…- no pudo más. Lloró abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

-Tranquila, solo dejalo salir- la consolaba _–Yo…conozco tu dolor…- _pensó recordando cómo se sintió alguna vez.

Después de unos minutos, Rukia recibió un mensaje de Renji. La pelinegra se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo y Senna hubieran seguido besándose si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de su hermana y sus amigos.

-¡Eto…eto…Ichigo solo me estaba dando respiración de boca a boca ya que me había mareado un poco! ¡¿No es verdad, Ichigo?-

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!-

-¿Heh? Según tengo entendido, eso solo se le hace a las personas que se están ahoganod. Y ella solo tuvo un mareo- dijo el ¨amigo¨ de Karin.

-Además, en la respiración de boca a boca, hacer sonidos mientras estas realizando la acción no es muy común ¿o me equivoco?- les reprochó Karin.

-¡D…de cualquier manera, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! ¡Larguense de una vez!-

Tras esto, los niños se fueron a otros juegos, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-…

-…

-..

-Eto…sobre lo de hace un momento…-

-N…no hace falta hablar de eso…- dijo Senna sonrojada.

-¡Por supuesto que debemos hablar de eso! ¡Cuendo dos personas hacen eso, se supone que ambos se…ya sabes…gustan…- dijo también ruborizado.

-Entonces…tu…de mi…-

-Bueno…yo…

-¿De que están hablando- interrumpió Urahara.

-¡KYAAAAA!-

-¿Qué ocurre, tanto miedo doy?-

-Idiota, casi nos matas del susto-

-Gomen, gomen. No era mi inteción. Pero la verdad, es que necesito que vengan conmigo-

-¿Para qué?-

-No puedo decírtelo-

-Mmmm, buenon no importa. Vamos, Senna-

-Espera, le diré a Karin que regrese a casa sola-

-Oh, es verdad. Bine, ve y díselo-

-Hai- dijo. Tras esto, corrió hacia donde se escontraban los niños.

_-Tal vez, ella sea la causa de su comportamiento- _pensó Urahara.

Tras llegar a la tienda de Urahara, se encontraron con lapuerta de la sociedad de almas abiertas. En la entrada se encontraban Renji y Rukia. Esta última se enctraba con la mirada tapada por su mechón de cabello. El pelinaranja y la ojimiel se dieron cuenta de eso, pero decidieron no preguntar nada.

-Saruyaki Senna- dijo Renji con voz seria –tengo órdenes de llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas-

-¿Eso quiere decir que la SA me ayudara a poder explicar el por qué sigo viva?- dijo emocionada.

-Hai-

-¡Qué bien!-

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa-

-Yo también voy- dijo Ichigo.

-Sabía que dirias eso, así que le trage conmigo una mariposa infernal extra-

-Bueno, bueno. Será mejor que se vayan de una vez ¿no es verdad?- dijo Urahara.

-Hai- dijo Senna.

-Urahara-san, ¿podrías encargarte de mi cuerpo?-

-No te preocupes, todo esta calculado a la perfección-

-Arigato. Bueno, entonces…- y tras esas palabras; Renji, Rukia, Ichigo y Senna; desaparecieron por la puerta de la SA.

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

SON las 11:44pm así que aún sigue siendo sábado 21…


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de empezar el capi, me gustaría pedir disculpas por averme demorado tanto. Pero cmo ya dije, desde q volvi mi internet esta funcionando como una mierda, por eso tuve q ir a la casa d mi amigo para subir el capi. Bueno aquí le dejo el quinto capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son mios, sino de Tite Kubo-sensei…

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**V. Encuentros inesperados**

Los pasos de cuatro jóvenes se escuchaban por aquel oscuro y tenebroso túnel. Ichigo, Renji, Senna y Rukia ya llevaban media hora corriendo; pero aún no veían el final. El pelinaranja trató de contener su cólera, pero no pudo soportarlo más:

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar corriendo? ¡Y además esta maldito bicho no deja de posarse en mi cabeza!- gritó el pelinaranja refiriéndose a su mariposa infernal.

-Ya deja de quejarte. No es la primera vez que corres en este túnel. Es más, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Lo único raro es que tu mariposa infernal sea tan melosa contigo. Además…- y cambiando a un tono burlón -…parece que no es la única que se a encariñado contigo- dijo el pelirojo volteando disimuladamente para mirar Senna quien se encontraba detrás de ellos dos.

-¡Ma…maldito! ¡No se a que te refieres!- gritó algo sonrojado.

-¿De qué están hablando, Ichigo?- preguntó la joven que iba detrás de ellos.

-No te preocupes Senna- dijo el pelinaranja volteando para hablar con la ojimiel -no es nada im…- pero antes de terminar la frase, las miradas de ambos chocaron y recordaron al mismo tiempo aquel beso de esa tarde y se sonrojaron un poco -…portante- terminó de decir.

-Lo vez, incluso te sonrojas cuando la miras. Parece como si…-

Pero una voz fría que provenía de la persona que iba delante de él e Ichigo lo cortó.

-Renji, se supone que deberías de estar escoltando a Saruyaki Senna en vez de estar hablando- dijo Rukia.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto. Solo estaba…-

-Te recuerdo que el supervisor de esta misión es nii-sama. Por lo tanto, si sigues con ese comportamiento, no me dejas otra opción más que reportarle tú conducta durante esta misión- termino de decir fríamente la shinigami.

-¡D…de acuerdo!¡Tú ganas!- gritó desesperadamente el pelirojo. No quería ni pensar que castigo le daría su capitán si se enteraba que estaba dejando mal a su escuadrón durante una misión. El teniente Abarai recordó vagamente como una vez el capitán Kuchiki le había triplicado el papeleo durante dos meses solo por haber llegado 3 minutos tarde a una reunión de tenientes y capitanes.

-Oi Renji- susurró el pelinaranja -¿Qué demonios le pasa a Rukia? Hasta hoy en la tarde que se encontraba con nosotros estaba de buen humor. ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?-

-De eso quería hablar contigo. Cuando llegó a la tienda de Urahara-san, ella ya se encontraba así. Pensé que…espera un momento, ¿dijiste nosotros? ¿Quiénes son exactamente ¨nosotros¨?-

-¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso?- preguntó fresita-kun.

-Solo dímelo-

-Mmm, de acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido -Yo, mi hermana, sus amigos y Senna-

Ese último nombre hizo que el cerebro de Renji se pusiera a trabajar. Conocía a Rukia lo suficiente como para saber los sentimientos que esta sentía por el shinigami sustituto. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo una pregunta algo precipitada (pero no muy errónea):

-Ichigo, tú…ya sabes, ¿has besado a Senna?-

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!- gritó Ichigo ruborizado al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su compañero _–Este idiota…¡¿cómo demonios se enteró?- _pensó.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?¡Un simple ¨no¨ habría bastado!- gritó el pelirojo mientras se frotaba la mejilla en la que había sido golpeado -¡Solo pensé que si Rukia los había visto besándose, ella podría haberse puesto celosa y entonces…!-

-Renji, parece que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación- volvió a interrumpir la fría voz de Kuchiki Rukia –lo siento, pero no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que reportar tu comportamiento a nii-sama y estoy segura que no se pondrá muy contento-

-¡RU…RUKIA, POR FAVOR NO!- gritó el pelirojo temiendo por su vida.

-Entonces guarda silencio y preocúpate por escoltar bien a nuestra invitada y puede que tal vez lo piense-

-D…de acuerdo- dijo derrotado.

_-Te lo mereces- _pensó el shinigami sustituto. Pero una frase lo hizo recapacitar: ¨si Rukia los había visto besándose, ella podría haberse puesto celosa…¨. ¿En verdad era eso posible? _-No…-_ pensó. No tenia que preocuparse por eso. Ahora…él sentía algo especial por Senna. El shinigami volteó a mirar a la ojimiel, pero esta evitó la mirada. Parecía estar molesta por algo. _–¿Acaso el humor de Rukia se le pegó a ella?-_ pensó.

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera preguntarle algo, un destello de luz iluminó aquel túnel. Por fin habían llegado al final. Al pasar el umbral de luz, vieron como los diez capitanes que aún quedaban del gotei 13 se encontraban reunidos enfrente de ellos.

-Rosario de los recuerdos, también conocida como Saruyaki Senna; yo y los demás capitanes del gotei 13 te damos la bienvenida a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo el comandante-capitán Yamamoto.

-Gracias- dijo Senna alegremente.

_-¿Qué acaso no estaba molesta?- _pensó Ichigo haciendo referencia a como la ojimiel había evadido su mirada anteriormente _–Debe haber sido mi imaginación-_ concluyó.

-Según informes recientes, solicitaste la ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas para averiguar cómo es que tu existencia aún sigue intacta después de aquel incidente que tuvimos con el Valle de los Alaridos. No podemos pasar una eventualidad como esta por alto, así que hemos accedido a tu petición. La investigación será dirigida y supervisada por el Capitán de la Duodécima División y Director del Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico del Sereitei, Kurotsichi Mayuri. Kurotsuchi taicho- dijo el comandante-capitán a la vez que se volteaba para hablarle al capitán del doceavo escuadrón –puede comenzar cuando guste-

-De acuerdo- respondió el capitán –Soy el capitán Kurotsuchi, encantado de experimen….quiero decir, encantado de conocerte- se autocorrigió.

-I…igualmente- dijo la ojimiel algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de perder el tiempo- dijo el científico. Tras esas palabras, unos extraños tentáculos emergieron debajo de donde se encontraba Senna y la levantó -Vámonos- terminó de decir mientras que se retiraba junto a los tentáculos que cargaban a la chica.

-¡Jajajaja, de…detente, me haces cosqui…jajaja!- carcajeaba la ojimiel.

-¡¿Pe…pero qué demonios?- gritó desesperado el pelinaranja al ver como se la llevaban.

-Oi, Ichigo. ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?- preguntó el teniente Abarai.

-¿Eh?-

-Date prisa y síguela. No querrás que el capitán Kurotsuchi experimente de más con ella ¿no?-

-¡Kuh!¡Claro que no!- respondió.

-Yo también te acom…-

-Alto ahí, Renji- irrumpió una voz tenebrosa que provenía detrás del pelirojo. Este, volteo para ver de quién se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Ku…Kuchiki-taicho!- gritó el pelirojo asustado ya que al parecer estaba molesto.

-Renji, ¿es cierto lo que me contó Rukia?- preguntó el capitán haciendo referencia al comportamiento de su teniente en el túnel.

-¡Te…tengo una buena explicación!- gritó desesperado.

-Espero que así sea o tu castigo no se podrá comparar con ninguno de los anteriores-

El shinigami sustituto solo obserbava la ¨escena¨ de aquellos dos.

_-Será mejor que vaya solo- _pensó mientras que comenzaba a andar. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, chocó contra una persona.

-Pero que demo…-

-Ichigo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- dijo una voz que provenía de arriba. El pelinaranja alzó la mirada y terminó mirando el rostro del capitán Zaraki Kempachi, quien llebava una sonrisa sanguinaria en el rostro.

-¡Ke…Kempachi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- gritó el muchacho asustado. Pero por primera vez, se percato de que Yachiru no se encontraba con él -Kempachi, ¿en donde…?- tuvo que dejar de hablar y en vez de eso esquivar la patada que le lanzaba el capitán Zaraki -¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLE…?-

-Ichigo…- decía Kempachi mientras que se preparaba para desenvainar su zanpakuto –dejemos de perder el tiempo y…¡LUCHEMOS!-

-¡No gracias!- respondió el muchacho al instante. Tras estas palabras, saltó encima de uno de los tejados del lugar y huyó.

El capitán Zaraki se dispuso a seguirlo, pero…

-Zaraki-taicho, mantenga la calma- ordenó el comandante-capitán.

-Tsk- chistó mientras guardaba su zanpakuto.

El shinigami sustituto saltaba de techo en techo huyendo de su agresor, hasta que cuando por fin volteó, se dio cuenta que nadie lo perseguía.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo mientras suspiraba –Bueno, ahora…- comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados -¿En dónde demonios esta es cuartel?- djo para si mismo. Pensó que si iba al punto más alto del Sereitei (el Soukyoku), tal vez podría distinguir los cuarteles. Así que empezó a saltar de techo en techo en dirección a aquella colina. Pero al momento de doblar una de las edificaciones…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Hinamori, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos habían chocado (o más bien Hinamori rebotó contra el cuerpo de Ichigo) y la teniente cayó de espaldas sobre el tejado –Ah, eso dolió…- decía mientras que frotaba su cadera.

-Pe…perdón, fue mi culpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el muchacho mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí. No te preocupes, esto no es…- se quedo callada al ver el rostro de quien la estaba ayudando -¿Ku…Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Has venido de vacaciones a la Sociedad de Almas?-

-N…no exactamente- respondió con una gota en la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios querría tomar unas vacaciones en ese lugar? –La verdad…-

Y así, Ichigo le explicó lo sucedido a la teniente del quinto escuadrón.

-¿El cuartel del duodécimo escuadrón? Yo sé donde se encuentra. Si gustas, puedo llevarte-

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias-

-No te preocupes. Bueno, vamos- dijo la teniente mientras que saltaba hacia otro techo.

-Si- respondió y empezó a seguirla.

Llevaban más de cinco minutos saltando de techo en techo, hasta que el pelinaranja empezó a hablar:

-Eto…Hina…mori ¿verdad?-

-Hai- respondió alegremente -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mmmm, verás, solo me preguntaba hacia donde te dirigías esta mañana-

-¡Oh, es verdad! Me dirigía a la reunión de tenientes. Tenemos una cada mañana; pero no te preocupes, aún tengo tiempo-

-Creo que ese idiota no podrá llegar a esa reunión- dijo para sí mismo.

-¿De quién hablas, Kurosaki Ichigo?-

-¿Eh?- dijo algo exaltado ya que no esperaba que lo escucharan –Oh, me refería a Renji. Al parecer, tiene mucho de qué hablar con Byakuya-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, cuando dices Bya…kuya, ¿te refieres al capitán Kuchiki?-

-Sí. Y, eto…¿Hinamori?-

-¿Hai?-

-Puedes llamarme Ichigo, si no te molesta-

La teniente pensó un poco su petición y, después de unos segundos, dijo:

-Ichi…go…¿san?- con una sonrisa.

-De…de acuerdo- respondió el muchacho con una gota en la cabeza.

La teniente, que iba delante del pelinaranja, le sonrió. Al momento de volver a mirar hacia el frente…

-Oh, es aquí. Ichigo-san, ya hemos llega…¡Ichigo-san, detente!-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el pelinaranja.

El muchacho iba tan deprisa que no pudo parar a tiempo y chocó (otra vez) contra la teniente. Ambos cayeron del techo al suelo y, por coincidencia, rodaron hasta entrar por la puerta del duodécimo escuadrón.

-¡Hinamori! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Ha…hai- respondió difícilmente –Gracias por amortiguar la caída-

-¿Eh? Ah, cla…claro- dijo no muy convencido ya que sin darse cuenta, antes de caer, el pelinaranja tomó del brazo y la alzó en el aire así cayendo encima de este.

-Debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Tienes suerte de que sea una chica fuerte- dijo algo orgullosa –si hubiera sido otra chica, seguramente habría gritado como…-

-¡KYAAA!- se escucho dentro de uno del las habitaciones del escuadrón.

-¡Sí, eso! Habría gritado así…¿Qué fue eso?- dijo dándose cuenta del grito –Esa voz no se me hace fami…¡Ichigo-san, espera!- gritó.

El pelinaranja había empezado a correr en dirección hacia donde había provenido el grito. No había ninguna duda. Esa voz…había sido la de Senna. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación. Se dispuso a abrirla de un golpe, pero alguien le detuvo el brazo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinamori?-

-¡Ichigo-san, detente por favor!- gritó la teniente mientras que se aferraba al brazo del pelinaranja.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese grito era de Senna!-

-¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Detrás de esa puerta está el laboratorio del capitán Kurotsuchi! ¡Si entras sin su permiso, él…!-

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, otro grito se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡POR AHÍ NO!- gritó la voz de Senna.

Ichigo y Hinamori se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso.

-Debo proceder con las órdenes del capitán Kurotsuchi. Por favor, debes permanecer tranquila hasta que termine de entrar- dijo la voz de Kurotsuchi Nemu que también provenía del otro lado.

-¿Senna…- susurró el pelinaranja.

-…y Nemu-chan?- terminó de decir Hinamori la cual se tapaba la boca al no creer lo que escuchaba.

-Por favor, deja de moverte. Ya casi termina de entrar- volvió a hablar la voz de Nemu.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!- gritaba Senna.

-Ah…parece que no hay otra manera. De acuerdo, yo la sostendré por detrás- dijo otra voz que también provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Esa voz era de…

-¡¿SHIRO-CHAN?- gritó Hinamori bastante sorprendida.

-¡TO…TOUSHIRO!- gritó el pelopincho. Al muchacho se le acabo la paciencia. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y…-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASAN…?- el pelinaranja se quedó cayado al ver la situación.

Al parecer, Hitsugaya se encontraba detrás de Senna sosteniéndole los brazos mientras que Nemu trataba de pinchar a la ojimiel con lo que parecía ser una jeringa en el brazo, quien no paraba de moverse.

-I…Ichigo, ayúdame- rogó la ojimiel con ojos llorosos como si acabara de aparecer su salvador –ellos…quieren sacarme una muestra de sangre…- terminó de decir con voz de niña pequeña.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo- dijo Ichigo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-¡Tra…traidor! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?-

-Terminé- dijo repentinamente la hija del capitán del duodécimo escuadrón la cual sostenía una jeringa con la mitad de ella llena de un líquido rojo.

-E…e…esa es mi…mi…¿sangre?- decía la ojimiel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No seas tan llorona- le reprochó el pelinaranja –De cualquier manera, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Toushiro?-

-Vine a vigilar que ese loco no hiciera nada raro con esta chica ya que vi que te fuiste por otro lado- le reprochó el pequeño capitán con el seño fruncido –Oh, otra cosa: es capitán Hitsugaya, no Toushiro-

-No seas tan orgulloso, Shiro-chan- intervino la teniente del quinto escuadrón.

-¿Hinamori? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó extrañado el peliblanco.

-¿Yo? Oh, la verdad es que no había planeado venir aquí. Pero es que Ichigo-san no sabía cómo llegar, así que lo ayude-

-¿No deberías estar en esa reunión que tienen los tenientes en la mañana?-

-Oh, gracias por recordármelo, Shiro-chan. Bueno, nos vemos luego Ichigo-san-

-Yo voy contigo- interrumpió el peliblanco –De todas manera tengo que hablar con los demás tenientes de un asunto. Kurosaki, dejo a esta chica en tus manos- dijo refiriéndose a la ojimiel que aún soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Claro. Hasta luego Hinamori, Toushiro-

-¡Es capitán Hitsugaya!- le reprochó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Incluso Karin te llama por tu nombre-

-¿Karin?- dijo Hinamori algo sorprendida –Ne Shiro-chan, ¿quién es Karin?-

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Vamos, Shiro-chan. No seas tan modesto- decía la teniente en tono juguetón –No sabía que tenias novia-

-¡No es nada de eso!-

Ichigo solo miraba su pequeña discusión.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya- dijo Nemu repentinamente –Por favor, esperen aquí hasta que el capitán Kurotsuchi regrese-

-Hai-

-¡Buena suerte!- dijo Senna ya más animada. La teniente le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Tras esto, se volteo y se fue junto con Hinamori quien seguía molestando al pequeño capitán, dejando a Ichigo y a Senna completamente solos.

-Oi Senna, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó preguntó el muchacho. Pero la ojimiel hizo un gesto de desaprobación y desvió la mirada algo molesta -¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

-¡¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy enfadada contigo-

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo se trataba de una pequeña muestra de sangre-

-¿Eh?- dijo exaltada -¡No, no me refiero a eso!-

-¡¿Entonces qué es? ¡Que yo recuerde, no he dicho nada malo sobre ti!-

-¡¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Eres peor de lo que pensé!-

-¡Entonces dímelo tú!-

-¡Kuh…! Bueno…- la ojimel se calmó un poco –ya sabes, sobre lo que le dijiste a ese tipo en el túnel- dijo algo apenada.

-¿Ese tipo? Ah, te refieres a Renji ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Bueno, ya sabes. Le dijiste que…¡¿en verdad no lo recuerdas?- dijo haciendo un último esfuerzo por evitar lo que iba a decir.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo-

La ojimiel se rindió. Tuvo que decirlo.

-Cuando te preguntó si me habías…- y algo ruborizado dijo -…be…besado, le dijiste que se callara, que eso solo eran tonterías…- terminó de decir algo triste.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo nunca…!-

-¡¿Ha? ¡¿Acaso no dijiste eso?- dijo indignada.

-N…no, no digo que no lo haiga dicho-

-¿Entonces?- dijo la ojimiel con el seño fruncido.

-Es solo que no quería que se enterara que…- paró de hablar unos segundos para tomar aire -…que en realidad…me gustas mucho- terminó de decir bastante apenado y con la cabeza agachada. Aún no podía creerlo, por fin había tomado el valor de decírselo. Sintió como si miles de mariposas recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Pero este sentimiento se desvaneció al ver el rostro de la ojimiel la cual se encontraba los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta (0.0) -¡Ma…maldita! ¡¿A qué viene esa cara?- gritó con una vena en la frente.

-¿Eh? Bueno, es que…verás…es algo repentino ¿no lo crees?- dijo despreocupadamente frotándose el cuello.

-¡Y una mierda!- respondió indignado -¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó decir eso? ¡Además, ¿Cómo demonios va a hacer algo repentino si ya nos hemos besado?- terminó de reprocharle. El pelinaranja se encontraba tan indignado que ya no se avergonzaba de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, bueno. Perdón por no haberme preparado. Pero, ¿no crees que hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras advertido antes que ibas a confesarte?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que alzaba su dedo índice.

-Hija de…- decía entre dientes mientras que apretaba su puño con todas sus fuerzas. Consiguió difícilmente calmarse y, después de unos segundos, preguntó tranquilamente: -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Yo? Ah, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por pregun…-

-¡Eso no! ¡Hablo de tus sentimientos! ¡Quiero saber si también te gusto!- terminó de gritar. Pobre Ichigo, con lo que le había costado retomar la calma y ella lo sacó de quicio en solo unos segundos.

-¿Mis sentimientos? Pues…¡y…ya sabes, después de lo que hicimos, no hace falta que lo diga ¿verdad?- dijo nerviosamente.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti- dijo decidido el pelinaranja.

La ojimiel se sorprendió por el tono de muchacho. Sin duda alguna, no la dejaría ir sin escuchar su respuesta. La joven agachó la cabeza.

-…-

-…-

-…tú…- comenzó a hablar -…también me gustas-

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. De alguna manera sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios…eso era completamente distinto. Después de unos segundos, el muchacho se acerco lentamente hacia la ojimiel. Levantó su rostro con sus manos, el cual estaba agachado, y vio como sus ojos se encontraron tímidamente con los de él.

-Entonces…tengo algo que preguntarte-

-Cl…claro- dijo tímidamente mientras miraba aquellos ojos castaños -P…pero espero que no sea algo estupi…-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-…-

-…

-…si…-

Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros como para cerrar aquella nueva relación. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo la respiración del otro hacerse cada vez más fuerte, sus corazones latiendo cada vez más rápido. Los jóvenes chocaron sus labios presionándolos suavemente uno contra el otro. Después de unos diez segundos, los dos jóvenes se separaron no muy convencidos. Pero al volver a cruzar sus miradas, ambos sintieron el impulso de volver a juntar sus labios. Se volvieron a acercar lentamente hasta que…

-Ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que hacen en mi laboratorio?- preguntó Kurotsuchi Mayuri con el seño fruncido.

-¡AAHHHH!- gritaron al unisono al mismo tiempo en que se separaban.

-¡Mi…mil disculpas señor, nosotros no teníamos la intención de importunarlo!- gritó Senna toda roja.

-Tsk. Adolescentes, creen que por ser jóvenes tienen derecho a desatar sus hormonas en cualquier lugar- chistó el científico -Bueno, ya no importa. Mujer, ven conmigo- le indicó mientras se dirigía hacia lo más profundo del laboratorio.

-Cl…claro-

-Yo también voy- intervino el pelinaranja.

-Como gustes, pero no toques nada. Si llegas a romper algo, me encargaré de alterar tu estructura espiritual de tal manera que ni el mismo Urahara sabrá que hacer-

-Ha…hai- dijo con un poco de miedo.

Desde la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde, la ojimiel paso por diferentes pruebas, una más rara que la anterior. El pelinaranja se sentía un poco incomodo en aquel laboratorio ya le recordaba a su clase de ciencias, pero el lugar en donde se encontraba tenia mayor variedad de sustancias, animales enjaulados, herramientas de trabajo, etc…

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy- dijo el científico –El resultado de las pruebas probablemente saldrá mañana- dijo mirando a una de sus extrañas computadoras –así que puedes tomar el día libre, pero debes regresar mañana-

-Hai, gracias por su tiempo- agradeció la ojimiel levantándose de la camilla.

-De acuerdo. Es hora de irnos, Senna- dijo el muchacho. Tras estas palabras, los dos salieron del doceavo escuadrón –Oi, Senna tengo una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué ese loco no estaba con ustedes en la mañana?-

-Mmm, no estoy segura, pero creo que dijo algo sobre ir a la biblioteca. Me parece que quería buscar algo sobre el Rosario de los recuerdos, pero Nemu-chan me dijo que seguramente no encontraría nada en ese lugar. Además, no es un loco. A mí me parece una buena persona-

-Aún eres demasiado inocente como para darte cuenta de las malas intenciones de las personas ¿verdad?-

-¿Ha? ¿A quién llamas inocente? Ahora tengo novio ¿recuerdas?- dijo algo molesta.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ese soy yo!-

-Oh, es verdad. Que mala suerte…¡pero qué importa, al menos ya tengo uno ¿no?¡- dijo alegremente.

-Maldita…- gruño el muchacho. ¿Acaso ella nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio?

-Mmm, estoy aburrida- decía mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Es que estar casi toda la mañana metida en ese laboratorio aburre a cualquiera- dijo. De pronto una bombilla apareció en la cabeza de la ojimiel -¡Ya lo tengo! Ya que dices ser mi novio, llévame a algún lugar divertido-

-Serás…- gruño el muchacho. Pero era verdad, eso era una de las cosas que hacían las parejas. Recordó vagamente algunas de sus citas que tuvo con Tatsuki en su infancia –Mmm, déjame ver…- se puso a pensar en darle un paseo por todo el Sereitei, pero se imaginó a Senna gritando por todo el lugar mientras que era perseguida por los capitanes _–No, imposible- _pensó. El Seritei no era un lugar para tener una ¨cita¨, por lo tanto, el único lugar que quedaba era… -Senna, ¿quieres conocer el Rukongai?-

-Ru…kon…¿qué?-

-Kuh…no importa. Vamos- dijo y repentinamente levantó a la ojimiel en su espalda.

-¡I…Ichigo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? La entrada del Rukongai está muy lejos de aquí y ya que ahora soy tu novio, no pienso dejar que corras tal distancia-

-¿Eh? D…de acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero, por favor, deja de usar la palabra novio. Suena un poco extraño ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Eh?- se detuvo a pensar cuantas veces había dicho esa palabra. En verdad, aquello sonaba bastante raro -T…tienes razón- dijo.

Tras su extraña conversación, ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta. Ahí, se encontraron con Jidanbo quién, gustosamente, les abrió la puerta (o más bien la levantó). Al comienzo, todo el lugar estaba desierto. Pero de pronto divisaron a lo lejos una gran masa de multitud. Fueron a investigar y, cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de…

-¡¿Un carnaval?- gritó la ojimiel emocionada -¡Arigato, Ichigo!- dijo a la vez que abrazaba por detrás al muchacho ya que aún se encontraba cargada.

-N…no te emociones tanto- dijo el pelinaranja ruborizado por el abrazo _–¿Por qué siempre que está Senna, también hay ferias y esas cosas?- _pensaba algo extrañado. Pero de pronto recordó algo –Senna, lo siento. No tengo dinero para jugar en los…-

-No te preocupes- lo irrumpió una persona de su costado –Todas estas atracciones que ven aquí son gratis por cortesía del clan Shiba. Por cierto, yo soy…¡¿I…Ichigo? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¡¿Ganju? ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-No pensé que volvería a ver ese estúpido rostro tan pronto-

-¿Pero qué dices? Ya han pasado casi tres me…¡¿quién demonios te crees para hablar así de mi cara?-

-Alguien mejor que tú por supuesto. Es obvio que yo…- repentinamente, Ganju se dio cuenta que el pelinaranja estaba cargando a alguien –Dime Ichigo, ¿quién es la de tu espalda?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ella es Senna…- y antes de terminar la oración, se le ocurrió agregar un pequeño detalle -…es MI NOVIA- terminó de decir orgullosamente.

-¿¡QUE!- gritó el feo –¡O…oye, señorita ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó a la ojimiel.

-Sí, es verdad- dijo desinteresadamente dejando al feo en shock.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso tú no tienes?- preguntó Ichigo burlonamente.

-Maldito…- susurro derrotado desde el piso.

-Era de esperarse. Alguien como tú jamás podría tener novia, ¿no es verdad, Se…? ¡Senna, espérame!- gritó al percatarse que la ojimiel se había bajado de su espalda y había corrido hacia las atracciones.

Ichigo, después de alcanzarla, se dirigió junto con Senna a las atracciones de aquel carnaval. Sin percatarse, que en uno de los tejados de aquellas viviendas, dos shinigamis observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¡Oh, ya los encontré!- dijo Rukia quien los observaba con unos binoculares de guerra.

-Mmm, que bueno…- dijo apenas Renji, quién se encontraba recostado en el tejado descansando. Pero un golpe de la pelinegra bastó para despertarlo -¡¿Maldita, por qué me golpeas?-

-¡Idiota, debes de concentrarte! ¡¿O acaso quieres que vuelva a hablar con nii-sama sobre tu comportamiento?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya he tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana- dijo mientras se sentaba para ayudarla a vigilar. _-¿Cómo demonios termine involucrado en esto?- _pensó.

_FLASH BACK_

El pelirojo, al darse cuenta de que no tenía una explicación, fue reprendido por el capitán Kuchiki durante unos veinte minutos aproximadamente.

-Espero que con esta conversación hayas entendido lo importante que es dejar bien a tu escuadrón en las misiones- por fin terminó de decir Byakuya.

-Hai. Estoy totalmente arrepentido- mintió Renji.

-Espero que así sea. Y para que no se repita, recibirás un castigo-

-¡Ta…taicho, por favor no! ¡Prometo que no…!-

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?- preguntó fríamente.

-N…no- dijo. Sabía que si se oponía, sería peor.

-De acuerdo. Tu castigo será…- pero antes, se percató de que alguien no estaba –Renji, ¿Dónde está Rukia?-

-¿Eh?- se volvió hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba –no losé. Seguramente ya se fue a la reunión matutina de tenientes-

-Oh, es verdad. Había olvidado que Rukia había sido promovida como teniente del escuadrón de Ukitake. Renji, será mejor que llegues temprano a esa reunión o dejarás mal otra vez a nuestra división-

-Ha…hai. Bueno, hasta luego, Kuchiki-taicho- dijo a medida que se volteaba para ponerse en marcha.

-Renji, no creas que he olvidado tu castigo. Lo discutiremos en cuando acabe esa reunión. Ya puedes irte-

_-Mierda, pensé que lo había olvidado- _pensó.

Después de eso, el teniente se dirigió a su destino. Al llegar, la mayoría de los tenientes ya se encontraban reunidos, pero este solo se percató de una persona.

-¡Rukia, maldita! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenias que acusarme con el capitán Kuchiki?-

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Eso fue por hablar de más en el túnel! ¡Además, ¿Qué demonios fue eso de que estaba celosa de Senna?-

-¿Me equivoco?-

-¡Kuh…! Ca…cállate…- terminó de decir algo triste. El pelirojo se percató del tono de voz de su amiga.

-Ru…Rukia, lo siento. No era mi inten…-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, las puertas de aquel dojo se abrieron dejando paso al capitán Hitsugaya, quien se encontraba acompañado por Hinamori y Nemu. Todos los tenientes tomaron sus posiciones.

-Escuchen- comenzó a hablar el peliblanco –debido a que tenemos un invitado en la Sociedad de Almas, todas las actividades dentro del Sereitei serán paradas hasta nuevo aviso- dijo. Todos los tenientes gritaron de alegría.

-¡Arigato Shiro-chan!-

-¡Eres el mejor, taicho!- dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Guarden silencio! ¡Aún no acabo de hablar!- gritó. Todos bajaron su tono de voz –Como dije, todas las actividades se cancelaran. Sin embargo, tenemos una misión para aquellos que no tengan nada que hacer. Según me ordeno el capitán-comandante, necesitamos mantener vigilada a nuestra invitada, el Rosario de las almas, más conocido como Saruyaki Senna- ese último nombre causó algo de efecto en la pelinegra –quién se encuentra en estos momentos con Kurosaki Ichigo. Solo necesitamos dos voluntarios, así que el que este intere…-

-¡Yo lo haré!- gritó Rukia agitando su brazó –¡Renji también quiere ir conmigo!-

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Yo no…!-

-Oh. Abarai, no pensé que te gustaba el trabajo extra- dijo Hitsugaya un poco asombrado –Bueno, ya que están tan animados, pueden irse a cumplir su misión-

-¡Espere un momento! ¡Yo…!-

-¡Arigato Gosaimasu!- agradeció la pelinegra -¡Vamos, Renji!- dijo a la vez que tomó por el cuello al pelirojo y se lo llevó del lugar.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ichigo y Senna se encontraban al puesto de tiro al blanco.

-¿Estás segura que sabes cómo manejar un arma?- preguntó Ichigo algo asustado.

-Por supuesto- decía Senna mientras apuntaba al blanco.

-Recuerda que si das en el centro te llevas un oso- dijo el dueño del puesto -si le das en la otra línea, un globo; y si le das a la…

_¡BANG!_

-Demonios, fallé. Déjame intentar solo una vez más…-

-¡Senna, suelta eso en este instante!-

-¿Ara? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?- preguntó sin saber lo que había pasado. El pelinaranja le indicó que mirara al dueño del puesto, así que lo hiso. Al verlo, vio que el señor se encontraba tieso como una piedra mientras que el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza se encontraba con un agujero -¡Lo siento mucho!- rogó la ojimiel.

-No te preocupes niña, no pasó nada. Pero solo por si acaso, deja que el joven haga el siguiente tiró- dijo el vendedor casi rogando. La chica le pasó la escopeta al muchacho algo enfadada.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el muchacho mientras que se preparaba para disparar hasta que…

_¡BANG!_

-¡FELICIDADES! ¡ACABA DE GANAR UN GLOBO!-

-Menuda mierda de premio- dijo el pelinaranja en voz baja para que no lo escucharan. Pero esa idea se esfumo al ver que el tamaño del globo era casi igual al de su zanpakuto, pero lo más resaltante era que tenía forma de corazón –A…aquí tienes- le dijo a la ojimiel algo nervioso.

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente.

El pelirojo, que los observaba desde uno de los tejados, se quedó algo asombrado.

-Impresionante, casi le da en el blanco. No pensé que fuera tan…¡¿RUKIA? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó al ver que la pelinegra se encontraba sosteniendo un arco con una flecha en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Ichigo y Senna.

-No te preocupes, Renji. Ishida me ha dado algunas clases, así que no hay problema- dijo muy seria. Pero segundos antes de poder lanzar aquella flecha, Renji trató de detenerla moviendo el ángulo de la trayectoria. La flecha fue disparada y, por suerte o por desgracia, traspaso el globo que había ganado el pelinaranja, haciendo un gran estallido.

-¡KYA!- gritó la ojimiel abrazando a su novio.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿No te hiciste daño?-

-E…estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo me asusté- dijo la ojimiel. Antes de poder decir otra cosa, ambos se dieron cuenta que se estaban abrazando. Los dos se ruborizaron y se separaron rápidamente, pero el pelinaranja no soltó la mano de la ojimiel, la cual se ruborizó aún más.

-…-

-…-

-Entonces…¿Qué te parece si vamos al siguiente juego?- dijo Ichigo. Ambos se miraron y, después de unos segundos, se rieron de la situación.

-Sí, vamos- respondió sin soltar la mano del muchacho.

El pelirojo, al ver que la flecha no les había hecho nada, suspiró de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-

-¡No, no estuvo cerca!- gritó la pelinegra a la vez que golpeaba a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Acaso golpearme es tu nuevo pasatiempo o qué?-

-¡¿Por qué me moviste? ¡Lo tenía en la mira!-

-¿Lo tenías? ¿Hablas de Ichigo?-

-¿De quién mas podría estar hablando? ¿De Senna?-

-Bueno, sí, eso pensé. Pero, ¿por qué Ichigo?-

-¿Eh? N…no tiene que ver contigo- dijo evadiendo la respuesta. Por alguna razón, se sentía molesta con Ichigo. Aunque tal vez, si sabía el motivo, pero no quería aceptarlo…

-Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido, tendré que reportar tu comportamiento al capitán Ukitake- dijo burlonamente.

-Kuh…de acuerdo- dijo derrotada.

En el laboratorio del duodécimo escuadrón…

-Eto, capitán Kurotsuchi…- dijo la delicada voz de la teniente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nemu? ¿Qué acaso no vez que estoy ocupado?-

-Perdón por interrumpirlo, pero he venido a traerle el resultado del análisis del Rosario de las almas- dijo mientras que le entregaba unos papeles.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? Qué extraño. Bueno, veamos…- al capitán se le abrieron los ojos al ver aquellos resultados -¡E…esto es…! ¡Nemu, ve a buscar a esa chica inmediatamente!-

-Hai- respondió y se puso en marcha.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, pero aquellos tenientes aún seguían observando a los dos jóvenes paseando por aquel carnaval. Nada de lo que hacían parecía extraño. Ellos solo paseaban de puesto en puesto casi siempre tomados de la mano. Se veían felices, se veían como se fueran…Renji desvió su mirada para ver el rostro de su amiga. Se quedo conmocionado, la pelinegra tenía los ojos brillosos. Jamás la había visto en un estado tan depresivo como ese. Sabía que si seguían mirando a esos dos, ella…

-Ru…Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó delicadamente.

-Me rindo…- susurró con una sonrisa melancólica –yo…será mejor que regrese a casa- decía mientras que se ponía de pie –Renji, ya no creo que sea necesario vigilar a esos dos. Bueno, adiós…- dijo con voz bastante triste. El pelirojo tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que aquella amiga que lo ayudó en tiempos difíciles se fuera en un estado como ese. Ahora…era su turno de ayudarla. El pelirojo tomó el brazo de su amiga por sorpresa -¡Re…Renji, ¿qué estás…?-

-Ven conmigo-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿A dónde quieres…?-

-No te preocupes, tú solo ven conmigo. Me encargaré que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes- dijo decidido mientras que se llevaba a la pelinegra casi arrastrándola, dejando a Ichigo y a Senna sin ninguna vigilancia.

Pasaron unos diez minutos después de eso antes de que terminaran de visitar el ultimo puesto.

-Creo que este fue el último- dijo el pelinaranja algo aliviado.

-Mmm, que pena, me hubiera gustado ir a otros más-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Hemos estado caminando toda la tarde. ¿Acaso no estás cansada?-

-Para mí, esto ha sido una pequeña caminata. Además…- y abrazando el brazo del muchacho -…me siento muy feliz por haber estado contigo…- termino de decir bastante avergonzada.

Las luces se iluminaron. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y rieron. Acto seguido, el shinigami sustituto la abrazo y empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Un beso, eso es lo que hubiera sucedido. Pero de pronto, Senna sintió un gran malestar por todo si cuerpo el cual causo que se desmayara en los brazos de muchahco, dejandolo bastante asustado.

-¡Senna! ¡Senna! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde!- gritaba desesperado.

-Tal y como lo supuse- dijo una voz calmada desde atrás. El muchacho volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Kurotsuchi Nemu, quien, como siempre, se encontraba calmada.

-¡¿Qué haces hay parada? ¡Necesito ayuda!-

-No te preocupes, ella solo se encuentra dormida. Sin embargo necesito que vengas conmigo. Hay algo que deben saber-

El pelinaranja levantó a la ojimiel en su espalda y empezó a seguir a la hija del capitán.

_-Senna…resiste-_

Rukia y Renji se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de aquel dojo en el cual la pelinegra jamás pensó que alguna vez visitaría.

-Re…Renji, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto. Este es el mejor lugar para ahogar las penas- dijo. Tras estas palabras el pelirojo abrió la puerta de golpe. Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Kira y otros oficiales se encontrabn sentados alrededor de una mesa de bambú la cual tenía en el centro por lo menos unas veinte botellas de sake de las que al menos diez de ellas se encontraban vacias. Aquel lugar…era una de las famosas fiestas de la teniente Matsumoto, pero la pelinegra jamás pensó que algún día se involucraría en una de ellas.

-Ara, ¡hip!, ¿Rukia-chan? Que sorpresa ¡hip!- decía la mujer embriagada de enormes atributos –Ven aquí y toma ¡hip! asiento a mi lado- le indicó.

-A…arigato- respondió nerviosamente. Caminó hacia Rangiku y se sentó como le había indicado. Todos los oficiales se encontraban embriagados (excepto ella y Renji) y riendo a carcajadas lo cual hizo que se sintiera algo incomoda.

-Ne, ne Rukia-chan. Toma, bebe un poco de esto- dijo de repente Madarame ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso de sake.

-No gracias, no bebo alcohol-

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Simepre hay una ¡hip! primera vez para todo- irrumpió Yachiru quén también parecía estar mareada.

-¡Te…teniente Yachiru! ¡¿Tú también?- dijo sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios podía tomar alcohol a esa edad? Pero si ella podía…¿por qué demonios no lo iba a hacer ella? La pelinegra, no muy convencida, cogió el pequeño vaso de sake que le ofreció el calvo y, lentamente empezó a beber.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Eso es muy poco!- dijo Matsumoto -Venga, déjame ¡hip! ayudarte-

La mujer sacó el pequeño vaso que estaba bebiendo Rukia y , en vez de eso, puso en su boca una de las grandes botellas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¡RANGIKU-SAN! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó asustado el pelirojo.

-¿Ara? Es que ¡hip! ese pequeño vaso no le iba a hacer el más mínimo efecto. Mira, ya se lo a tomado- dijo mientras que volteaba la botella para ver que no quedaba ninguna gota.

Todos los oficiales guardaron silencio para ver como reaccionaria aquella joven que por primera vez había conocido el alcohol.

En el laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Senna?- gritó el pelinaranja.

-Cálmate un poco, muchacho- le respondió el capitán Mayuri -Esta joven se encuentra bien, solo necesita descan…-

-¡¿Cómo que se encuentra bien? ¡Ella se desmayó!-

-Vaya, parece que no te calmaras ¿verdad?. Nemu…- y tras decir esto, le hizo una seña a su hija.

-Hai- respondió ella. Sin el consentimiento del pelinaranja, tomó una jeriganga la cual tenía una especie de sustancia verde y se la inyectó en el brazo derecho.

-¡Pero qué…!- hubiera terminado de completar la oración de no ser por una extraña senación de cansancio la cual hizo que se durmiera cayendo así al suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-

-Encárgate de llevarlo a la mansión Kuchiki. De todos modos, el anciano decidió que durmiera ahí. Yo me ocuparé de esta chica-

-Hai- respondió mientras que levantaba el pesado cuerpo del pelinaranja como si fuera una pluma. Antes de irse, le hizo una pregunta a su padre -…¿Cuándo piensa decírselo?-

-¿Mmm? Oh, es verdad. Lo más seguro es que se lo explique mañana cuando esté más calmado- dijo mirando al a ojimiel que se encontraba durmiendo en una camilla del lugar.

Tras esas palabras, la teniente se llevó al shinigami sustituto a la mansión Kuchiki.

Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Un rayo de sol que entró por la ventana de aquella gran habitación fue lo que despertó al cansado pelopincho.

-Mmm, ¿en dónde demonios estoy?- apenas susurró el muchacho. Una imagen de Senna desmayándose fue lo que hizo que se despertará por completo -¡Se…Senna!- gritó al mismo tiempo en que saltaba de su futón y salía corriendo de aquella habitación. -¡Senna, ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba por los pasillos a la vez que revisaba todas las habitaciones _-¡Mierda, ¿tan grande era este lugar?- _pensó al no reconocer muy bien los pasillos. Siguió gritando y abriendo cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que…

-¡Senna!- gritó al mismo tiempo que habría una de las habitaciones -¡¿En donde…?- se quedo callado al ver lo que sucedia.

En esa habitación, se encontraba un futón. En ese futón se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era Rukia, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazando a otra persona. Esa otra persona era Renji, quien estaba despierto y tieso como una piedra con el torso desnudo al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo abrazado por la pelinegra.

-Ichigo…- empezó a susurrar el pelirojo -…ayúdame…-

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron inmóviles y callados por un buen tiempo al verse en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa…

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

Espero q aigan disfrutado el capitulo. El próximo capi debo d estar subiéndolo mas o menos en una o dos semanas, pero si pasan mas d dos semanas déjenme un reviw xq seguramente me olvide o aún sigo asiendo el capi. Cuídense…


	6. Chapter 6

espero tener tiempo para escribir el otro capitulo, porque para mi gusto, este no tiene mucha trama…

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son mios, sino de Tite-Kubo sensei…

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**VI. Explicaciones**

El pelinaranja no podía creer veían sus ojos. ¿Acaso ese idiota había pasado la noche con Rukia? Pero lo más indignante era la pregunta que le había hecho:

_-¿Ayúdame? ¿Me estás jodiendo?- _pensaba enfurecido mientras que su rostro iba tomando la forma de un demonio.

-¿I..chigo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el teniente al ver su rostro.

Esa fue la pregunta que terminó con la paciencia del pelinaranja.

-¡¿ENCONTRARME BIEN? ¡¿A QUÉ MIERDA VIENE ESO?- gritó.

-¡Ichigo, guarda silencio o despertarás a…!- decía exaltado en voz baja.

-¡¿AH? ¡¿Y ENCIMA QUIERES QUE GUARDE SILENCIO?-

-¡N…no es lo que parece…!-

-¡¿ME CREES IMBECIL O QUE? ¡PUEDO SABER CLARAMENTE LO QUE PASO CON SOLO VERLOS! ¡USTEDES…!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- irrumpió una voz somnolienta -¿Por qué tanto escan…?- la voz calló. Se trataba de Rukia quien había sido despertada por los gritos del pelinaranja -¡¿Ichigo? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó mientras se tapaba con la manta del futón como se estuviera desnuda (por si acaso Rukia tiene TODA su ropa, mientras que Renji solo tiene el pecho descubierto).

-¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar! ¡¿Qué haces durmiendo en el mismo futón con Renji?-

-¿Eh?- dijo algo sorprendida. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio el rostro de su amigo de la infancia a quien le corrían gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo.

-Ho…hola Rukia…- dijo el pelirojo con voz nerviosa.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que a la pelinegra se le formaran dos gotas de lagrimas en la ranura de ambos ojos y…

-¡NOO!- gritó con toda su alma mientras que tomaba a Renji por el cabello y se lo arrojaba a Ichigo. Los jóvenes chocaron cayendo ambos al piso -¡LARGUENSE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS!- gritaba mientras que tiraba libros que habían en la estantería de la habitación.

-¡Renji, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡¿Qué acaso ustedes no habían…? ¡Bueno, ya sabes!- preguntaba Ichigo mientras esquivaba los libros.

-¡Idiota, es tu culpa! ¡Por eso te advertí que guardaras silencio!- le respondió mientras que también esquivaba los libros -¡Cuando uno despierta después de una noche de resaca…! ¡Cuidado!- le gritó repentinamente.

-¿Eh…? ¡PLUAHA!- fue lo último que dijo tras ser golpeado en el rostro por un libro extremadamente grueso que la pelinegra le había lanzado. El muchacho se desmayó cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡I…Ichigo! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- gritó Renji -¡Rukia, mira lo que has…!- pero Rukia, al parecer, había huido por la ventana, dejándolo solo con aquel cuerpo (o alma) desmayado -¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo, despierta!- gritaba mientras movia desesperadamente el al pelinaranja.

* * *

-Ichigo…Ichigo, despierta…- decía una voz conocida. El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Renji quien, de alguna manera, llevaba puesto un smoking –Hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo con una sonrisa –Levántate y date prisa, ya casi es hora-

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablan…? ¡¿Qué demonios hago vestido así?- gritó al ver que también llevaba un smoking.

-¿Qué acaso no es lo normal? Es una boda después de todo- Las palabras del pelirojo lo hicieron reaccionar. Ambos se encontraban enfrente de una gran puerta de roble la cual pertenecía a una Iglesia. El pelinaranja se quedó sorprendido por un tiempo hasta que la voz del pelorojo lo sacaron del trance –Bueno, ya sabes que hacer-

-¿Ha? ¿Hacer qué?-

-¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo todo dos veces? Es muy simple, tú solo espera a que ella llegue- y viendo el reloj de su muñeca -¡Oh! Mira la hora, seguro que llega en cualquier momento. Bueno, te deseo suerte- dijo mientras que entraba a la iglesia.

-¿Suerte?- preguntó antes de que el pelirojo desapareciera por aquella puerta.

El pelinaranja se mantuvo parado enfrente de la iglesia mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba. ¨¿Una boda?¨ ¨¿Qué acaso no estaban en la Sociedad de Almas?¨ eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo. Un momento, ¿por qué demonios seguía parado ahí? El nunca había hecho caso a lo que le decía Renji así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Se dispuso a darse media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, pero una figura que deleitaron sus ojos detuvieron sus movimientos.

-Perdón por la demora- dijo su voz. Se trataba de Rukia quien llevaba un vestido de novia. Aquel vestido la hacía verse mucho más hermosa que de costumbre. Pero lo más increíble era que ella se estaba acercando a él y de pronto se adueño de su brazo -¿Entramos?- preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hai…- dijo susurrando ya que la belleza de la pelinegra lo tenía atontado. Las puertas de roble se abrieron y vieron como sus conocidos (capitanes y tenientes) se encontraban reunidos dentro de la iglesia. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra roja en dirección al altar mientras que eran acompañados por la melodía de un piano. El pelinaranja no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible todo eso? Él no podía casarse con ella, él era el novio de Senna. Pero Rukia…,; ¡no, él era el novio de Senna! –Rukia, ¿qué estás pasando?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es muy obvio, estamos en una boda- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba un poco más el bazo del pelinaranja. Ichigo trataba de no pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Rukia. Cerró sus ojos para imaginar el rostro de Senna, pero en vez de eso, aparecía en rostro de Rukia sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara. Siguió intentándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al altar –Ya puedes soltarme- dijo Rukia repentinamente.

-¿Eh?-

-No pensarás que tú vas a casarte con ella ¿verdad?- lo irrumpió Renji quien también se encontraba junto a ellos –Ella es mi novia después de todo-

-¿eh? ¡¿eh? ¡¿EH?- reaccionó el muchacho -¡¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?-

-Guarden silencio- dijo Kuchiki Byakuya quien se encontraba vestido de cura. Antes de darse cuenta, Rukia ya había soltado el brazo de Ichigo y se encontraba frente a Renji (y muy cerca) –Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar en nuestros recuerdos el matrimonio de la teniente Kuchiki Rukia y- cambiando a un tono algo molesto –el teniente Abarai Renji. Si alguien tiene razones para oponerse ante este acontecimiento, hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Todos permanecieron callados, pero Ichigo no compartiría los mismos pensamientos que ellos. Él definitivamente pararía aquella boda, así que tomó aire para gritar un rotundo ¨NO¨, pero al abrir la boca, aquella palabra jamás salió.

_-¡Mi voz! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?- _pensaba mientras trataba de emitir cualquier tipo de sonido fallando en cada intento.

-Prece que todos están de acuerdo- dijo ¨el cura¨ -entonces…-

Y tras esas palabras, Rukia y Renji empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente.

_-¡No, Rukia! ¡No!...-_

* * *

-¡NOOO!- gritó Ichigo levantándose del piso en un segundo. Luego empezó a mirar hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la misma habitación en donde había visto a Rukia y a Renji. Al parecer, todo había resultado ser un sueño.

-Parece que por fin has vuelto en ti-

-…-

-…-

-Renji, ¿qué ocurrió?- con voz seria.

-Fuiste golpeado por uno de los libros que lanzo…-

-No, me refiero a ti y a Rukia. ¿Cómo terminaron durmiendo juntos?-

-Mmm…- se quejó un poco –verás, es algo difícil de explicar. Resulta que…-

Pero antes de poder dar cualquier explicación, una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana de la habitación y se posó en el dedo del pelirojo. Después de unos segundos, la mariposa se marchó de la habitación dejando al teniente algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ichigo al ver su reacción.

-Me acaban de informar que todos los tenientes y capitanes, incluyéndote, debemos ir inmediatamente al duodécimo escuadrón para hablar sobre el estado de Saruyaki Senna-

-¡Es verdad!- gritó bastante preocupado -¡Senna aún está…!-

-No te preocupes. Según me acaban de informar, por el momento se encuentra bien. Pero aún así, para que el capitán Kurotsuchi convoque una reunión…quiere decir que tiene algo importante que decirnos-

-Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y démonos prisa-

-No te preocupes. El duodécimo escuadrón no está muy lejos, así que no…¡Maldito, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gritó ya que vio al pelinaranja saliendo por la ventana -¡Esta no es tu casa para estar saliendo por la ventana cuando se te pegue la gana! ¡Ahora mismo estás en la mansión Kuchiki, así que guarda algo de respeto!-

-¿En serio? No lo había notado- dijo bastante despreocupado mientras se rascaba la nariz –Espera un momento, dices que guarde respeto pero…ahora mismo te encuentras con el pecho descubierto-

-Kuh…-

-Anda, recoge tu ropa- le ordenó señalando una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿De qué estás…?- se calló al ver que el pelinaranja tenía razón respecto a la ubicación de sus ropa _-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí…?- _pensó mientras que se ponía la ropa.

Luego de eso, ambos salieron de la habitación y tardaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la salida.

_-Qué grande…-_ pensaba el pelinaranja mientras salía de la mansión.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al duodécimo escuadrón. Habrían pasado unos tres minutos de la caminata, cuando…

-¡Oiii, Ichi!- gritó la voz de una niña detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon para ver que se trataba de la teniente Yachiru quien iba en el hombro izquierdo de Zaraki Kempachi.

-¡Kenpachi! ¡Yachiru!- gritó el pelinaranja recordando cómo había sido atacado por el capitán el día anterior.

-¿Cómo has estado, señor mujeriego?- preguntó la niña sonriente.

-¿Muje…? ¿Me lo ha dicho a mi?- le preguntó Ichigo a Zaraki quien ya se encontraba a su costado.

El capitán lo miró con indiferencia y…

-Tsk- chistó –menuda mierda de hombre. No mereces volver a cruzar tu espada conmigo nunca más- terminó de decir con voz fría mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

-¡Nos vemos luego, mujeriego! ¡Adiós, cabeza de piña!- mientras que se alejaba.

-¿Cabeza de piña? Eso me lo dijo a mí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pelirojo señalándose con una gota en la sien.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que después de otros minutos, vieron como a lo lejos, Hitsugaya caminaba delante de ellos acompañado por Hinamori y Matsumoto, quienes parecían mantener una conversación sobre un hombre o algo así. Los tres se voltearon al ver que eran seguidos por el pelopincho y el otro.

-Buenos Hitsugaya-taicho, Rangiku-san, Hinamori- saludó.

-…-

-¡Hola, Renji!-

-Buenos días, Abarai-kun-

-Buenos días- dijo Ichigo para recibir el mismo saludo, pero…

-Hmm- dijo malhumorada Hinamori negando con la cabeza –Lo siento, Ichigo-san, pero no saludo a personas como tú- dijo molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estas…?-

-Ara, ara. Jamás pensé que fueras ese tipo de hombre- dijo la animada voz de Matsumoto –Pensé que los humanos eran un poco más…¡Hinamori, espérame!- gritó en tono juguetón al ver que la teniente del quinto escuadrón había empezado a caminar a pasos agrandados.

-Toushiro, ¿sabes de qué estaban hablando?-

-Ha…- suspiró el pequeño capitán –Kurosaki, no es que te odie, pero que alguien como Karin tenga un hermano como tú…- lo miró de arriba a abajo –ahora entiendo porque siempre se preocupa por ti- terminó de decir. Luego se volteo y siguió caminando.

-Primero Yachiru y Kempachi, luego ellos. Renji, ¿sabes de qué demonios estaban hablando?-

-Mmm, me temo que sí. Tiene que ver con lo que pasó anoche. Verás…-

_**FLASH BACK**_

Todos los que se encontraban en el dojo permanecían callados ya que Rukia, después de haber bebido una botella entera de sake, permanecia aún callada y con su mechón rebelde tapándole la mirada.

-Ru…Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Renji mientras que se arrepentía de haberla de haberla traído a ese lugar.

-Yo…- empezó a hablar lentamente la pelinegra –Yo…¡me sientoestupendamente _hip _bien!- dijo energéticamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Tal y como lo predije ¿no es verdad?- dijo Matsumoto quien había empezado a abrazara la pelinegra.

-¡Si, si!- respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ne, ne Rukia-chan, cuéntanos porque _hip_ estás aquí-

-¿Ha? No me hagas recordar a ese idiota- dijo con voz ebria.

-Así que problemas de _hip_ hombre ¿eh?. No te preocupes, puedes contarnos lo que sea-

-Ese hijo de _hip,_ tantos momentos que pasamos juntos, y ahora él _hip _está con otra mujer-

-Rukia…- irrumpió el pelirojo –no creo que deberías estar hablande de…¡MMM!- deprontó Ikkaku, Iba y Kira le taparon la boca.

-Guarda silencio. Esto se puede poner interesante- susurró Ikkaku.

-Ese maldito de _hip_ Ichigo, él…-

-¡¿Ichigo?- gritaron todos los presentes.

-¡Si, ese mismo! ¿Cómo lo adivinaron?- preguntó Rukia.

-Mmm, jamás pensé que él era ese tipo de hombres- dijo Rangiku.

-¿Quién diría que a ese idiota le gustaba jugar sucio?- dijo el calvo.

Todos los que se encontraban reunidos (excepto Renji) empezaron a criticar al pelinaranja.

-Arigato por su _hip _comprensión- dijo la pelinegra ebria.

-Pero sabes- comenzó a hablar Rangiku –si un hombre me hiciera eso, seguramente me vengaría de él-

-¿Ven _hip_ ganza?-

-Sí, si. Lo humillaría tanto que nisiquiera tendría el valor de poner un _hip _pie fuera de casa-

-Aunque si se trata de Ichigo- irrumpió Madarame –seguro que con decirle lo que hizo a unas cuantas personas bastaría para humillarlo. Pero para ti, hacer eso sería algo…-

-No- dijo la pelinegra repentinamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Ikkaku-san…¡es la mejor idea que he _hip_ oido!-

-¿En serio? Bu…bueno…-

-Ne Rukia-chan, que te parece si vamos ahora mismo a contarle lo que hizo Ichigo a algunas personas- preguntó Yachiru malisiosamente.

-¡Sí, vamos a tomar _hip _venganza!- gritó la pelinegra.

-¡Rukia, espera! ¡No creo que sea una buena…!- otra vez, Renji fue callado por Ikkaku, Iba y Kira.

-Lo siento Renji, pero es la primera vez que vemos a alguien de la familia Kuchiki en este estado. Esto…pude ponerse divertido- dijo Madarame.

-Tú también vendrás con nosotros- le indicó el teniente Iba.

-¡¿Pero qué…? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les digo que me suelten!-

Pero fue inútil. Rukia, Matsumoto y Yachiru; seguidas por Ikkaku, Iba, Kira y Renji (este último fue llevado a la fuerza) se dirigieron a los escuadrones del capitán Hitsugaya (en donde por, alguna razón, también se encontraba Hinamori), Zaraki, Kyoraku y Ukitake. En cada parada que hacían, la pelinegra contaba la misma historia de cómo el pelinaranja la había cambiado por otra mujer, dejando a sus oyentes bastante sorprendidos. Renji trataba de liberarse de sus agresores, pero cada intento era fallido. Hasta que…

-Ne, Rukia-chan- comenzó a hablar la pequeña teniente mientras que saltaba con los demás de tejado en tejado -¿no es ahí donde vives?- dijo señalando la mansión Kuchiki.

-Oh, tienes razón- respondió.

-Ya que estás por aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechas en ir a contárselo a Bya-kun también?-

-¡Tienes razón! Después de todo el es tu hermano y los hermanos tienen que ayudarse ¿verdad?- dijo Rangiku.

-¡Estás en lo cierto, Rangiku-san!- dijo la pelinegra. Tras esas palabras, se dirigió hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensavamos…- susurraron los tenientes hombres.

_-¡No, no! ¡Esto es definitivamente malo!-_ pensaba Renji _–si el capitán Kuchiki llega a ver a Rukia en este estado, él…!- _

-¿Qué ocurre Renji? Parece que al fin te has calmado- dijo el calvo al ver que el pelirojo ya no ponía resistencia.

-Lo siento- respondió con voz fría _-espero que funcione…-_

-¿Ha? ¿De qué estas…?-

-¡Técnica de atadura numero 61, Rikujou Kouro!- gritó mientras que una gran luz resplandeciente salía de la punta de su dedo la cual atrapo a los tres tenientes hombres. Aquella técnica, era la que una vez Byakuya había utilizado en él. Pero como él no era muy bueno con el kidoh, aquella técnica tenía varias rajaduras además de parecer algo frágil; pero eso no importaba con tal de retener por un rato a los tenientes. El pelirojo trató de escapar pero…

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Renji?- preguntó el calvo con una pequeña vena en la frente mientras que agarraba al pelirojo de la ropa. Renji tenía que detener a Rukia a toda costa, así que, para huir de las garras de Ikkaku, no le quedó más remedio que quitarse la parte del torso de la ropa por la cual era sostenido. Tras esto, salió corriendo del lugar.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Kuchiki, vió como Rukia se estaba preparando para entrar por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-¡Nii-sam…!- comenzó a decir la pelinegra.

_-¡No te lo permitiré!- _pensó Renji mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la pelinegra. Renji chocó demasiado fuerte contra ella y terminaron entrando por la ventana cayendo los dos al piso de la habitación.

-¡Renji, ¿por qué hicis…?- tuvo que dejar de gritar ya que la mano de el pelirojo había tapado su boca.

-Rukia, guarda silencio por favor- decía desesperado pero en voz baja –Si el capitán Kuchiki se llega a despertarse y te encuen…¡AUCH!- gritó ya que Rukia había mordido su mano -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es tu _hip _culpa por tratar de detenerme. Tú…- de pronto, la shinigami comenzó a observar a su amigo con ojos entrecerrados como si necesitara gafas. Aquella habitación era solamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna, asi que tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual la pelinegra dijo…-¡¿Ichigo? ¡¿Qué _hip _haces tú aquí?-

-¿Ha? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…¡Rukia, qué estás haciendo?- gritó desesperado ya que su amiga la había abrazado repentinamente (y recordemos que él estaba con el torso descubierto).

-¡Ichigo, idiota!- gritaba mientras que empezaba a golpear al teniente en el pecho -¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella? ¿Qué acaso no te gusto?-

-Rukia…- era lo único que podía decir al ver a su amiga diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…! ¡¿Qué acaso ya no te importo? Pero…- la shinigami comenzó a hablar en tono más calmado a medida que iba cerrando los ojos -…aún así…yo…te am…- se quedó dormida en los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien la observaba bastante sorprendido después de aquella confesión. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba Ichigo, pero jamás pensó que llegaría hasta ese punto.

El teniente acarició el rostro de su amiga, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Luego la levantó y la acomodó suavemente en el futón que había en la habitación. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a irse del lugar; pero no pudo ya que algo lo había tomado por el tobillo.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-No te dejaré escapar…- susurró Rukia entre sueños mientras sostenía el tobillo del teniente Abarai. Él trató de zafarse, pero en vez de eso, la shinigami lo jaló del tobillo haciéndolo caer en el futón. Luego de eso, ella lo abrazó.

-¡Ru…Rukia, suéltame!- decía mientras que forcejeaba para liberarse.

-Cállate de una vez…Ichigo…- susurró dormida.

-Por última vez, yo no soy…¡PLUAHA!- gritó ya que la shinigami había empezado a estrujarlo con una fuerza inimaginable. Al momento que dejó de forcejear, ella también se calmó. Intentó liberarse una y otra vez, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Rendido a tratar de conseguir su libertad, el teniente se resignó a pasar la noche en ese lugar –Alguien…ayúdeme…- susurró con lagrimas en los ojos. Sin saber que, por la ventana, él y su compañera eran observados:

-Increíble. Jamás pensé que el cabeza de piña terminaría haciéndole el **** a Rukia-chan-

-No inventes tontería, teniente Yachiru. Tú misma acabas de ver como acabaron en el mismo futón- le reprochó Ikkaku.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿no crees que hubiera sido divertido si hubiera ****?- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa ¨inocente¨ mientras que el calvo solo la observaba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eto…¿no creen que deberíamos ayudarlo?- preguntó Kira algo preocupado.

-No. Mejor hay que volver al dojo a beber un poco más- sugirió Matsumoto bastante despreocupada. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero antes de irse…

-Oi, Ikkaku, ¿por qué sigues sosteniendo ese trapo?- preguntó Iba refiriéndose a la ropa de Renji que aún sostenía Ikkaku en su mano.

-Oh, es verdad. Será mejor dejarla aquí. No quiero que después venga diciendo que soy un ladrón- dijo mientras que arrojaba ¨el trapo¨ al piso de la habitación.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ichigo y Renji ya se encontraban a unos cuatro metros del duodécimo escuadrón cuando el pelirojo acabo de contar lo que había pasado aquella noche. El pelinaranja se encontraba alterado. ¿En verdad Rukia se sentía así por él?

-Dime, Ichigo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó seriamente.

-Hacer…no se dé que estás…-

-No me vengas con esas estupideces. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando- dijo algo molesto.

-…-

-…-

-Yo…- una imagen de Rukia sonriendo apareció en su mente -…yo…ahora tengo una relación Senna…- otra imagen de Rukia apareció en su mente. El pelirojo se dio cuenta de la gran confusión que abundaba en la mente del pelinaranja. Así que, para sacarlo de ese estado, decidió darle un ¨amigable golpe¨ en el rostro que casi le cuesta tres dientes -¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLE…?-

-Ichigo, puedo ver claramente que aún no estás listo para tomar una decisión. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero recuerda, mientras más te demores en tomar una decisión, más dolor le causaras a una- terminó de decir seriamente. El pelinaranja lo observo por unos segundos sin creer que aquel idiota fuera capaz de decir palabra como esas.

-Renji…tú…-

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de esas ridiculeces. Venga, entremos-

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza. Al momento de abrir la puerta del duodécimo escuadrón, vieron como todos los capitanes se encontraban reunidos en sus posiciones con sus respectivos tenientes detrás de ellos (expepto por Hisagi, Kira y Hinamori, quienes estaban aliniados con los otros tenientes, pero sin capitanes enfrente de ellos)

-Eto, ¿Renji?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿En donde tengo que unicarme?-

-Oh, es verdad. Veamos, ya que no eres ni teniente ni capitán…-

-Renji, hasta que por fin decidiste parecer- irrumpió la voz de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¡Bu…buenos días, Kuchiki-taicho!- gritó asustado.

-No pienses que con saludarme bastará para enmendar tu error. Ayer te dije que te dirigieras a la mansión después de la reunión de tenientes para elegir tu castigo. Sin embargo, desobedeciste mis órdenes-

-¡Pe…pero el capitán Hitsugaya me ordeno que…!-

-¿Acaso perteneces su división?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero…-

-Entonces no trates de apañar tus errores con una excusa como esa. Ven, será mejor que ocupemos nuestras posiciones. Después veré la manera de castigarte-

Renji y Byakuya se dirigieron a sus puestos dejando al pelinaranja con una duda: ¨¿Dónde debía ubicarse?¨. Ichigo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados pensando en donde debía de ubicarse, hasta que vio que el capitán Kyoraku le hizo señas para que se pusiera a su costado. Al final, Ichigo se ubicó entre el capitán Kyoraku y Ukitake.

-Ne, Ichigo-kun- empezó a hablar el despreocupado capitán –parece que al final resultaste ser igual que yo- dijo refiendose a la historia que le había coentado Rykia aquella noche.

-¡Se equivoca, no es así!- gritó el pelinaranja algo avergonzado.

-¿Pero qué cosas dice? Tienes a dos hermosas jóvenes comiendo de tu…- habrias terminado de hablar si no fuera por la patada que su teniente le lanzó por detrás.

-¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan inmaduro?- le criticó Nanao-chan. Luego miró al pelinaranja y empezó a hablar con tono más serio –Kurosaki Ichigo, en verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por la Sociedad de Almas. Pero no creas que por eso estoy de acuerdo con lo que le has hecho a Kuchiki-san. Si decides volver a hacer algo como eso, tendré que involucar a la ¨Asociación de mujeres¨- terminó de decir mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun- le dijo Kyoraki mientras posaba una mano en su hombro –ser como yo no es ningún pecado ¿no es verdad, Ukitake?-

-¿Eh? Bueno…- comenzó a hablar el capitán de cabello largo –Ichigo-kun, no pienso que debería ser ese tipo de persona, aunque esa es decisión tuya- y susurrándole al oído –Pero si decides ser así, no te preocupes por la AM, nosotros también tenemos una Asociación de Hombres- dijo dejando al pelinaranja algo confundido –Pero, ahora que lo pienso, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso ya que…- y empezó a señalarle con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él. Esa persona era…

-¡¿Rukia?- gritó Ichigo -¡¿Desde cuándo…?-

-He estado aquí todo el rato- dijo con cara de ¨hasta que por fin el idiota se da cuenta¨.

-¡Pe…perdón!- dijo automáticamente.

-¿Ha? ¿A qué viene eso?- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Eh? Pues…- ahora que lo pensaba un poco, ni siquiera él sabía por qué había dicho eso.

Pero antes de que el pelinaranja volviera a hablar, las puertas se abrieron y vio como el capitán Kurotsuchi entraba a la sala acompañado de su teniente y Senna. El pelinaranja, al ver a la ojimiel, sintió el impulso de gritar su nombre. Pero decidió no hacerlo ya que la ojimiel llevaba una mirada algo triste.

-Bien, capitán Kurotsuchi, ya puede explicar por mandó a llamar a todos los capitanes y tenientes a una reunión como esta- dijo en voz alta el comandante-capitán.

-De acuerdo- respondió el científico –Verán…-

Y así, el científico empezó a dar su explicación, la cual alteraría brutalmente a Ichigo.

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

Espero que con este capitulo aiga animado un poco a los ichirukistas. Este capitulo no a tenido mucha trama, asi que tratare de publicar el próximo capitulo la próxima semana. Espero q pongan reviews….T.T


	7. Chapter 7

POR FIIN! LO TERMINEEE! (Aunque tampoco es la gran cosa, pero bueno -.-) Ya recordé porque deje de escribir: esta era una de las partes donde tenia que explicar muchas cosas serias y…pues…como yo prefiero escribir cosas entre comedia, drama y romance…pues…bueno ustdes me entienden (creo) Muchas gracias por los reviews que me alentaron a volver a seguir escribiendo por segunda vez y…pues…ya esta: enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no son míos; son de Tite Kubo-sama

**CUANDO SENNA REGRESA**

**VII. Bienvenido al Infierno**

Fue una de las noches más tranquilas en toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Pequeñas brisas resoplaban el lugar de maneras sigilosas e inesperadas de rato en rato. La oscuridad de la noche, tan intensa como el mismísimo fondo de un océano azulado, cubría el cielo tan solo dejando a la vista una luna resplandeciente con unas cuantas estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en las aguas del lago. El lago…aquel rodeado por numerosos árboles que formaban un círculo casi perfecto…aquel en donde parejas buscando la felicidad habían hecho juramentos inolvidables…aquel en donde una joven veía el reflejo de su rostro el cual emanaba un aura de tristeza…

-Así que…mañana es el día…- susurró la ojimiel en voz melancólica para sí misma. Una sonrisa sin esperanza y ojos entrecerrados conteniendo gotas salinas de agua se reflejaban en su rostro. Quería pensar positivamente, pero era inútil: las cosas no saldrían como esperaban…

* * *

Dos días antes, en el cuartel del doceavo escuadrón…

-Verán- comenzó a hablar el científico –sino mal recuerdo, hace un mes enviamos a la teniente Kuchiki Rukia a una misión en el mundo humano la cual consistía en encontrar a un shinigami de bajo reiatsu el cual se había detectado en nuestro radar. Quiero informarles que esta misión acaba de ser completada-

-P-Perdone que lo interrumpa, capitán Kurotsuchi- habló Rukia –pero es imposible que esa misión esté completada, ya que yo aún no he encontrado a ese shini…-

-Te equivocas-

-¿Eh?-

-Esa misión finalizó desde el momento en que te encontraste con el Rosario de las Almas. En otras palabras, el shinigami que buscábamos en realidad era esta joven- dijo mirando a la ojimiel dejando a todos algo sorprendidos.

-Kurotsuchi-taichou- dijo la voz del anciano -¿A sido esta la razón por la cual nos ha llamado?-

-No- respondió al instante –Como les dije, según las mariposas infernales que les envié, tengo que hablarles sobre el por qué el Rosario de las almas aún sigue con vida, pero sobre todo, su situación actual. Será mejor que comience. Según tengo entendido, cuando el Valle de los Alaridos casi funde el mundo humano con la Sociedad de Almas, el Rosario de las Almas sacrifico su existencia haciendo explotar a todos los blanks que la conformaban para restaurar el orden entre ambos mundos. Luego de eso, la poca energía que quedo de Saruyaki Senna se desvaneció en presencia de nuestro shinigami sustituto- esas palabras hicieron que Ichigo cerrara los puños inconscientemente –Después, todos los recuerdos que teníamos sobre ella desaparecieron, ¿verdad?- todos asintieron con la cabeza –Bueno, prosigo. La verdad, es que no todos los blanks desaparecieron. Un grupo de estos permanecieron en lo alto del cielo del mundo humano después de la explosión. Cuando las últimas partículas de Saruyaki Senna se desvanecieron en el aire, estas fueron atrapadas por aquel grupo de blanks y se dirigieron a un lugar del mundo humano conocido como Francia; podría decirse que esos blanks tuvieron un instinto de supervivencia. Después, uno de los blanks, el cual tenía vivencias de haber sido un humano que había vivido en un área del mundo humano llamado Francia, se mezcló con las últimas partículas espirituales que quedaron de Saruyaki Senna, creando así recuerdos de haber vivido en Francia con padres y amigos además de los recuerdos de Karakura. Luego una gran parte de de los blanks utilizaron su energía para recrear a los padres del blank que se mezclo con la memoria de la joven, además de amigos, casa, etc. El resto de los blanks utilizaron su energía para regenerar el cuerpo de la joven. Según lo que ella me contó, decidió regresar a la ciudad de Karakura para contactar con la Sociedad de Almas. Tras encontrar a nuestro shinigami sustituto y a la teniente Kuchiki, tuvo que esperar entre un periodo de veinticuatro a setenta y dos horas para explicarles su situación ya que ninguno de ellos la recordaban. Esto se debe a que, como el Rosario de la Almas ya no está conformado por millones de blanks; la intensidad, al igual que el radio espiritual el cual nos permitía recordarla se redujo radicalmente. En términos más simples: para poder recordarla, se necesita estar en un rango aproximado de diez a veinte kilómetros o menos de ella durante un periodo de veinticuatro a setenta y tres horas-

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió Hitsugaya –Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es que nosotros (osea los shinigamis del Sereitei) no tardamos tanto en recordarla? Es más, ahora que lo pienso, antes de que ella llegara a la SA, nosotros ya la recordábamos-

-A eso voy. Verán, a diferencia del mundo humano, toda la Sociedad de Almas está básicamente compuesta por partículas espirituales. En el momento en que el Rosario de las almas entró a la Sociedad de Almas, las partículas espirituales del lugar que hicieron contacto con la joven transmitieron a todos nosotros aquellos recuerdos perdidos que teníamos sobre ella en aproximadamente 0.000749 microsegundos. No es que ya la recordáramos desde antes de que llegara, es solo que, ya que el periodo de tiempo para recordarla fue extremadamente rápido, tuvimos una impresión de ya tener recuerdos previos de ella-

-Ahora que lo dices…tienes razón- susurró Kyoraku en voz baja.

-Cuando empecé a realizar pruebas en el Rosario de las almas, parecía no haber ningún problema en cuanto a su salud física y psicológica, así que decidí que mi computadora podría hace el análisis final sin ningún problema…o al menos eso pensé- Ichigo fue afectado por esas últimas palabras –Verán, cuando mi computadora terminó de hacer el análisis final, apareció una extraña variante respecto a la estructura espiritual de la chica así que le dije a mi teniente que fuera a buscar a la joven mientras que yo volvía a revisar el análisis. Pero...lamentablemente el resultado era el mismo. Para los que no lo sepan, ayer esta joven se desmayó en presencia de nuestro shinigami sustituto. Esto se debió a que…el Rosario de las Almas está perdiendo su energía espiritual de manera radical. En otras palabras, está desapareciendo.

Todos reaccionaron algo sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué está pasando eso? ¡¿Qué acaso no se encontraba bien?- gritó Ichigo desesperado.

-Deberías calmarte un poco, muchacho- le reprochó el científico algo molesto -Lo que ocurre es que la energía que la mantiene con vida no es como la de nosotros. Básicamente está conformada por los recuerdos de las almas los cuales se transforman en energía espiritual que solo ella puede usar. Pero ahora que ya no dispone de una reserva casi ilimitada de blanks, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a mostrar signos de que está perdiendo su energía. Afortunadamente, la teniente Kuchiki se traerla a la Sociedad de Almas. Esto ayuda mucho a que su energía se retenga en ella por mucho más tiempo. De haber seguido en el mundo humano, probablemente ya habría desaparecido para el día de hoy-

-S-Senna…- susurró el aturdido pelinaranja para sí mismo mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con la ojimiel, quien se encontraba mirando hacía el suelo.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi- empezó a hablar el anciano –Ya hemos escuchado el estado en el que se encuentra el Rosario de la almas. Díganos, ¿tiene alguna solución para este problema?-

En un instante, todas las miradas de los oyentes se dirigieron hacia el capitán Kurotsuchi. Todos se sintieron impacientes esperando su respuesta, hasta que…

-Si- respondió aliviando inmensamente al pelinaranja –Para mi buena suerte, después de haber derrotado a uno de los espadas (Sayel Aporro) del ejército de Aizen en la guerra de aquel invierno, encontré su laboratorio y todos sus implementos. Con la ayuda de mi teniente, traslade todos sus experimentos y maquinarias a mi laboratorio después de la guerra. Entre todas esas maquinas, había una la cual, después de haberla investigado, resultó ser una especie de convertidor de partículas. Llegué a la conclusión de que, con esta máquina, podría convertir la energía de los blanks en partículas espirituales estables como la de nosotros, evitando así que esta joven desaparezca-

Esas palabras llenaron de esperanza a Ichigo…

-Entonces Senna va a…-

-Sin embargo- lo interrumpió el científico con voz bastante seria –Al no poseer ni la más mínima información acerca de los blanks, las posibilidades de que este proyecto se logre con éxito es de un…- y tomando una breve pausa para respirar -…once porciento-

Después de las palabras del capitán Kurotsuchi, no hubo una sola persona que no hubiera quedado paralizada ante tan pequeña probabilidad de vida. ¿Once porciento? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Solo un milagro podría hacer que el resultado fuera exitoso. Y en cuanto al shinigami sustituto…eso era una historia totalmente distinta.

Pareciera como si su mundo entero hubiera colapsado en tan solo un instante. Senna…la ojimiel hiperactiva que desaparecido ya una vez sin dejar siquiera recuerdos de ella…la pequeña mujer de lazo rojo que acababa de convertirse en algo más que una amiga…¿iba a volver a desaparecer? ¿Aquel porcentaje era lo único que tenían? Era una broma…tenía que ser una broma.

Intencionalmente, la expresión facial de Ichigo comenzó a tornarse más y más en la angustia que estaba sintiendo, mostrando una mirada perdida llena de nerviosismo. El capitán Kyoraku, al notar la inquietud del pelinaranja, trató de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo-san. Todavía hay solución- le habló el capitán al muchacho mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro. Pero…

-¿Qué me tranquilice…? ¡NO ME JODAS!- gritó enfurecido, quitando la mano de su hombro con brusquedad -¡¿Acaso no has escuchado? ¡¿Ha dicho once porciento! ¡¿Cómo demonios podría permanecer calmado?- gritó lleno de ira. Para ese entonces, Ichigo tenía la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Estás hablando con un capitán de Sereitei!- le reprendió Rukia al instante detrás de él -¡Compórtate como debe ser!-

-Eso es lo único que te importa verdad, ¿verdad?-

-¿De que estas…?-

-¡Tú y tus malditas reglas! ¡No haces otra cosa más que pensar en ella todo el tiempo!-

-¡I-Ichigo, deja de…!-

-¡Que acaso estás sorda? ¡Senna esta despareciendo! ¡¿Acaso no te importa? ¡Si no hacemos algo, Senna…!-

-Ella es lo único en lo que piensas, ¿verdad…?-

-¡…podría…!- la voz de Ichigo fue paralizada al escuchar el claro susurro de la morena. Esta vez, la voz de Rukia había sonado baja pero llena de un sentimiento que pareciera que inculpaban al pelinaranja de un crimen -¿Qué haz…?-

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó la voz de mando del comandante-capitán Yamamoto Genryuusai. La potencia del sonido fue tan fuerte que incluso, algunos shinigamis del exterior escucharon la orden. Todos los presentes quedaron pasmados –Kuchiki Rukia, agradezco tu intención de querer intervenir en esta situación. Pero no necesito de la ayuda de ningún teniente a meno0s que lo ordene. ¿Quedo claro?- la morena soltó una débil afirmación con la mirada hacia abajo –Y en cuanto a ti, Kurosaki Ichigo; es cierto que fuiste de gran ayuda en la guerra contra el traidor de Aizen Sousuke. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a expresarte en esta sala de esa manera. Recuerda que solo estas en esta sala por estar relacionado con el Rosario de las Almas, mas no porque te necesitemos-

-Si…- dijo con sentimiento de culpa. Luego, giró hacia Shunsui –Kyoraku-san, yo…lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención…- bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- le respondió con una fresca sonrisa –Después de todo, la gente hace locuras por las personas que aman, ¿verdad?-

La última frase tuvo cierto efecto en Ichigo y Rukia.

-Aún así, yo…lo siento- susurró apenado.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada- se apresuró a decir moviendo su mano como un abanico.

-Entonces, puede proseguir, capitán Kurotsuchi- ordenó el anciano.

Sí- afirmó este –Como ya he mencionado antes, las probabilidades de que este proyecto tenga éxito son muy remotas. Pero si no hacemos algo, el Rosario de las Almas terminará despareciendo en un periodo de diez u once días. Aunque para realizar este proyecto necesitaé la ayuda de…¨ciertas personas¨- con un tono que mostraba incomodidad –antes, necesitaré la aprobación del Rosario de la Almas debido a l-la l-ley trescientos cuarenta y dos- con algo de furia –Saruyaki Senna- dirigiéndose hacia ella –Aceptas someterte a este…-

-Sí- respondió cortándolo incluso antes de poder terminar de hablar.

-Niña, no es que esté en contra de proseguir con esto, pero incluso alguien como yo se que se que una decisión de ese calibro no es algo que se pueda decidir en tan solo en cuestión de segundos- le aconsejó. Y, por primera vez, Ichigo concordaba al cien por ciento con el científico. ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado? ¡Solo había un once por ciento de probabilidades! Intentaba de hacer contacto visual con la ojimiel para insinuarle que lo pensara mejor. Pero ella no dejaba de ver al capitán Kurotsuchi directamente a los ojos –Te recomiendo que lo pienses al menos un par de…-

-Si no hacemos algo, de todas maneras desapareceré, ¿verdad?-

-Eso es cierto, pero…-

-Entonces, no veo ningún motivo para no intentarlo. Aunque las probabilidades son demasiado pequeñas, el hecho de no hacerlo con tal de poder vivir pacíficamente durante diez días y luego desaparecer me parece absurdo. Por lo tanto, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

-Ya veo…- susurró el científico con una sonrisa algo sombría –Me encanta tu actitud, pequeña…ojala todos los sujetos de prueba fueran igual que tú…- susurró.

-Entonces, está decidido- habló la potente voz de Genryuusai –Capitán Kurotsuchi, tiene el permiso para proseguir con este proyecto. Esta reunión queda concluida- terminó con una colisión entre la punta de su bastón y la madera del suelo.

Tras esto, toda la multitud comenzó a salir del lugar.

* * *

-¡S-Senna, espera un momento!- gritó al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la muñeca de la ojimiel por detrás.

Apenas terminó la reunión, Ichigo trató de acercarse a Senna para hacerla recapacitar sobre la decisión que había tomado. Pero, apenas la puertas del escuadrón fueron abiertas, alrededor de unos cincuenta shinigamis entraron en dirección al capitán Kurotsuchi probablemente con intensión de pedir instrucciones, causando que el llegar a la ojimiel se convirtiera en una misión algo complicada. Afortunadamente, el pelopincho pudo ver un lazo rojo saliendo del lugar, lo cual le sirvió de guía.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué ocurre, Ichigo? No tienes que gritar tan alto, para tu información- algo fastidiada.

-¡He estado llamándote todo este tiempo, idiota!- con una vena de furia.

-Ah…lo siento…- con una pequeña gota de sudor –Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

-¿Eso? ¿De qué…?-

-Un once por ciento no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. ¿Tienes idea de cuan arriesgado es eso?-

-Ah…eso…- desviando un poco la mirada –N-No es que no lo haya pensado ni…-

-¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera dejaste que ese loco terminara de hablar. Tenias que haberlo pensado mucho mejor. Tú…-

-Te equivocas. Yo…lo he estado pensando por un tiempo. Incluso antes de venir aquí- con voz algo tranquilizadora.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó algo atareado. La ojimiel tomó un leve respiro.

-Lo que quería decir es…como lo explico..., lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Cuando desaparecí-

-S-Sí…- respondió tratando de no recordarlo.

-Verás, aquella vez…el desaparecer y no volver a verte a ti y los demás fue algo difícil…en serio que lo fue- confesó –Mis ánimos, mis esperanzas, mis sueños…nada de eso pudo combatir aquellos últimos momentos de angustia y miedo que sentí; pensé que era el fin…Pero…-ahora algo más animada –cuando desperté en Francia, fue como vivir un sueño. Tenia que ser un milagro. Mi mente aún no podía creer que seguía viva. Tenía una vida en Francia con amigos y padres que, aunque sé que en realidad no me pertenecen, ahora quería quiero con toda mi alma. Aquel sentimiento lo…reemplazaría por nada-

-Senna…- susurró para sus adentros al ver y escuchar aquellos pensamientos.

-Fue entonces cuando lo decidí: si alguna vez corriera el riesgo de desaparecer y hubiera un pequeño rayo de luz que pudiera salvarme, sin importar que tan pequeño fuera, me aferraría a él. Yo…no quiero volver a sentir sentimiento, ¿sabes? Además…- y acercándose al pelinaranja para tomar el extremo de su manga -…ahora…tengo otro motivo para seguir viviendo- terminó avergonzada mostrando cierto color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo…lo siento mucho…No tenía idea que te sentías de esa forma…- se disculpó el pelopincho. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la ojimiel podría pensar de esa manera.

-No hay problema, todo está bien. Además, el hecho de que estés preocupado me hace algo feliz- comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que me preocupas, idiota- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los jóvenes permanecieron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos como si fuera un juego de seducción. Ichigo y Senna…definitivamente eran algo más que amigos.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Le prometí a Nemu-chan que la vería en el laboratorio- soltando la manga de Ichigo.

-Entonces, te acompa…-

-¡No gracias!- lo rechazó haciendo una ¨X¨ con sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasó con la atmosfera de antes?- preguntó algo furioso.

-No, no quise decir eso. Lo que pasa es que Nemu-chan necesita hacerme unas pruebas las cuales requieren que este desnuda-

-Desnuda…- repitió intencionalmente hasta que su cerebro por fin pudo asimilarlo -¡I-Idiota. Lo hubieras dicho antes!- le reprendió con el rostro totalmente rojo como el de un tomate.

-Hoo…no me digas que, ¿querías verme desnu…?-

-¡Vete de una vez, pervertida!- le ordenó furioso mientras que Senna comenzaba a matarse de la risa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me voy- le informó aún riendo un poco al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta con intención de retirarse. Pero al parecer, la ojimiel recordó algo, girando y acercándose nuevamente al pelinaranja –Casi lo olvido-

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que ya olvidaste donde se encuentra esa labo…-

La ojimiel, quien ahora era un poco más alta por estar inclinada sobre la punta de sus pies, había depositado sus labios en la mejilla derecha del pelinaranja, quien había quedado totalmente paralizado.

-Eso fue para que no te sientas solo mientras que no estoy- dijo Senna alejándose un poco del rostro del pelinaranja.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡No hagas cosas sin el consentimiento de los demás!- gritó el joven avergonzado.

-He he he- rió la ojimiel –Entonces, ahora si me voy-

Y, tras estas palabras, Senna fue desapareciendo poco a poco del área visual de Ichigo.

-Si será…- suspiro el pelopincho con una sonrisa escondida. Dio la vuelta para también retirarse del lugar. Pero la persona que vio detrás de él lo detuvo.

A unos veinte pasos, la shinigami solía vivir en el armario de su habitación se encontraba con la vista caída en dirección hacia él. Sin previo aviso, Rukia comenzó a acercarse a él y, por cada paso que daba la morena, cierto sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a crecer más y más dentro del pelinaranja. ¿Sería por la manera en cómo le había hablado momentos atrás? Sí, seguro que era por eso. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él decía que no era así. Rukia se encontraba frente a Ichigo.

-Hey…- saludó la morena sin muchas ganas con la mirada desviada.

-Hola…- hizo el pelopincho de igual manera. Segundo tras segundo comenzaban a pasar, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Finalmente, el pelinaranja tomó valor para entablar la conversación –Rukia, yo…siento haberte gritado de esa manera…en serio lo siento…-

-Descuida, no te procupes por eso…- respondió ella –¨La gente…hace locuras por las personas que ama¨, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh?- reaccionó Ichigo al escuchar esa frase. ¿Podria ser que ella supiera lo que ocurría entre él y…? –E-Entonces, tú…-

-Sí- afirmó esta –Lo sé. Para ti, Senna es…-

-…mi novia- terminó el pelopincho. Pero eso no era lo que la pelinegra tenía en mente decir. Rukia quedó atónita. Lo que ella planeaba decir era que Senna era la persona que le gustaba a Ichigo. Pero que ellos dos eran novios…¿Cómo había podido suceder tan rápido?-

_-¿Desde cuándo ellos…?- _pero intencionalmente, imágenes de Ichigo y Senna comenzaron a recorrer su mente como si fuera una película: Senna saludándolo en su primer dia de clases, hablando con confianza inigualable en el parque de atracciones, Ichigo encima de una Senna semidesnuda, aquel beso en la banca…, el día del festival en el Rukongai… _-Por supuesto…que ingenua que soy…todo este tiempo, ellos…-_

-Así que tú…en serio la amas, ¿verdad?-

-Sí…-contestó él lleno de aquel sentimiento inexplicable de culpa.

-Ya veo…-

_¨Yo…me doy por vencida¨_

-¿Rukia?- preguntó al pelopincho al ver que la pelinegra permanecía en silencio -¿Ocurre al…?-

-¡En hora bueno! ¡Felicitaciones!- gritó una Rukia llena de entusiasmo con ojos iluminados que parecían estrellas y levantando el pulgar de la mano izquierda, mientras que la mano derecha yacía sobre el hombro del joven.

-¿Eh? ¿R-Rukia?- preguntó inmediatamente al ver aquella reacción inesperada -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡¿Ah? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Me refiero a ti y a Senna!- con una alegría imparable.

-S-Si…esto…- el pelopincho simplemente se había quedado sin palabras al ver como Rukia reía y lo felicitaba sin parar.

-Pero, ¿sabes? Más que una alegría, es una alivio- comenzó a decir cruzando los brazos como si fuera una gran pensadora.

-Ya veo…un alivio…- repetía el otro, aún en medio de un semi-shock.

-Sí, sí. Eso es porque, ya sabes, un chico como tú de diecisiete años y aún sin novia… Empecé a creer que estabas comenzando a irte al ¨otro bando¨-

-Eh…¡E-Espera un segundo!- gritó alterado cayendo en cuenta de a donde quería llegar la shinigami.

-¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo; la vez que más me asustaste fue cuando llamaste ¨hermosas¨ a Ishida aquel día en los juegos. Sí, sí…- como si estuviera analizando un caso, sin darse cuenta que el shinigami sustituto tenia los puños entrecerrados y el seño fruncido ante aquella burla.

-¡M-MALDITA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO TE LO HABIA DICHO A TI!- estalló el pelinaranja como si fuera una bomba.

Pero aquella última frase causo que aquel momento se paralizara al instante. Ambos, Ichigo y Rukia recordaron al mismo tiempo aquel momento en la cabina de la Ruleta Rusa. Aquel instante…¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ichigo no hubiera recordado a Senna en ese momento…? Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio con las miradas desviadas durante unos segundos. Hasta que por fin, la shinigami decidió volver a retomar la conversación.

-Pero, me alegro por ti, Ichigo- con una aprobadora sonrisa que solo ella sabía que era falsa –En serio me alegro-

-Si…gracias- respondió también con la misma sonrisa.

-Solo espero que Senna no se arrepienta tan rápido- bromeó.

-Cierra la boca- rascándose la cabeza.

-He he. Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego, Ichigo-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

-Esto…n-no tiene importancia. Solo tengo que hablar sobre ciertas cosas con el capitán Ukitake- mintió.

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, entonces…-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Y tras esto, la shinigami comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario del shinigami sustituto. Estaba decidida: la misión noventa y siete…era un buen momento.

A medida que la shinigami se distanciaba de él, Ichigo no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel sentimiento de culpa aún con más intensidad. Ya se había disculpado con ella, ¿no? Incluso lo felicitó por su noviazgo con Senna. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué demonios seguía sintiéndose de esa manera? Y, aparte de eso, algo en su interior le decía que Rukia no estaba siendo verdaderamente sincera con él. La frase que había dicho dentro del escuadrón: ¨_Ella es lo único en lo que piensas, ¿verdad…?¨ _comenzó a perturbarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso? Sin olvidar lo que Renji le había contado sobre la noche anterior.

El shinigami sustituto estaba hecho un desastre. Lo mejor sería tranquilizarse un poco para después pensarlo nuevamente con claridad. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que yendo al lugar en donde entrenó para conseguir su bankai. Sí, haría eso. Después de todo, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una conversación con Zangetsu. Pero…

-Kurosaki Ichigo- lo llamó una voz por detrás. Al voltear, se encontró con Byakuya, quien se encontraba delante de Renji. Este último, traía consigo una mirada baja como la de un niño después de haber sido reprendido por alguna travesura.

-Oh. ¿Q-Qué ocurre, Byakuya?-

-Ven conmigo. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- le ordenó ignorando como Ichigo lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Perdón, pero es que ahora, yo…-

-¿Eres un capitán de los trece escuadrones?-

-¿Eh?- algo atónito por la inesperada pregunta –P-Por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿Qué tiene eso que…?-

-Exactamente. Solo un capitán puede tomar la libertad de escoger entre seguir y no seguir una orden de otro capitán, a no ser que la orden provenga del mismísimo comandante-capitán- comenzó a explicar –Cuando acabó la guerra contra el traidor de Aizen, se te ofreció el honor de convertirte en capitán del quinto escuadrón. Pero tu elegiste rechazar la oferta y seguir con tu puesto no oficial de shinigami sustituto, ¿verdad?-

-E-Eso es verdad…- con una gota de sudor en señal de intimidación –Pero…-

-Por lo tanto, al no ser ni siquiera un miembro oficial de los trece escuadrones, debes seguir las órdenes que cualquier capitán te imponga. Incluso las de un teniente. En estos momentos, no tienes la libertad de decir sí o no. Así que, como ya dije antes: ven conmigo- concluyó como todo miembro de la realeza. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar con su ¨sabueso¨ de cabello color rojo detrás de él.

Pero, aunque todo eso fuera cierto, el shinigami sustituto no podía aceptar que ¨el capitán¨ le hubiera hablado con esa actitud de noble que tanto odiaba. Definitivamente no se iba a quedar callado.

-Maldito…¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te…?-

-¿HAZ DICHO ALGO?- preguntó un Byakuya con intención asesina. Energías negras imaginarias comenzaron a emanar del cuerpo del capitán, intimidando de una manera atroz al shinigami sustituto.

-¡N-No, no he dicho!- gritó asustado.

-Entonces apresúrate y sígueme- ordenó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¡Yes, sir!-

Ichigo, corrió apresuradamente para seguir a Byakuya, colocándose al lado del teniente Abarai, quien llevaba una expresión como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su mismísima ejecución.

Byakuya, Ichigo y Renji permanecieron caminando en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que la intriga del pelinaranja llegó a su límite.

-Oi, Renji- le susurró lo más bajo posible -¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

-Yo…- habló el derrotado teniente –Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. Pero…se lo he dicho todo-

-¿Todo? ¿De qué diablos estas…?- y, como si fuera un flashback, el pelopincho recordó todo lo que el pelirrojo le había contado en la mañana. Las cosas que Rukia había dicho sobre él…¡¿Podría ser que Byakuya también sabía sobre eso? –¡R-Renji!- comenzó a alarmarse -¡¿No me digas que…?-

-Silencio- ordenó el noble.

-¡Sí!- respondieron los ¨perros¨.

Ichigo no quería ni imaginar lo que se avecinaba tras saber que, Kuchiki Byakuya, una de las personas que más lo odiaba, se había enterado que su pequeña hermana había dicho que él la había engañado con otra mujer mientras estaba ebria.

_-Yo…estoy perdido…- _fue uno de los pensamientos suicidas que tuvo el pelopincho mientras seguía a su verdugo.

_**CONTINUARA…?**_

_**A/N: **_Perdon si no cumpli con sus expectativas, pero es que también e estado muy ocupado a pesar de que dije que quería volver a escribir. Pero era como si el mundo entero no quisiera que terminara este capitulo. Es la primera vez que he escrito un capitulo en lugares tan…randoms? Ejemplo: mi clase de ingles, mientras jugaba ps3 en la casa de un amigo, la biblioteca, mi clase de american history, la clase de integrated science, etc… Pero por fin lo termine y pues…nada, espero que lo HAIGAN (que inculto que soy) disfrutado y pues…POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS porque eso es lo que motiva (acepto de todo: agradecimientos, comemntarios, amenazas, cartas suicidas, si quieren hablar de como vieron a un gato ser atropellado, si si te rompiste la pierna...DE TODO.

Bueno, SI LES GUSTO Y quieren que la siga pues ganmelo saber para decirles más o menos cuando estará listo elñ siguiente capitulo (probablemente en una o dos semanas)

Y pues…eso es todo. Asi que…

Bye-nee…


	8. AVISO

**AVISO: FANFICTION PASARA A CONVERTIRSE EN ANIME !**

(OK Ok…tampoco tanto, pero algo parecido…)

Heeyyy! Srry si les hice pensar que este era un nuevo capitulo, pero es que tengo **UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE** que dar .. Pero no es solo **UN ANUNCIO, **sino **EL ANUNCIO…**creo (-_-)

Semanas atrás, yo (Saxel), le comente a un amigo (lo llamaremos ¨vergil¨) sobre este fic y lo emocionante que era leer los reviews que dejaban los fans al leer este fic (algunos algo…extraños por cierto 0.o) .. Vergil solo le gusta dibujar, motivo por el cual no estaba muy familiarizado con lo de los fanfictions y demás, pero igual le ¨vaciló¨ la idea de que yo escribirá un fic de Bleach .. Hoy, en clase de ciencias, le mostré algunos de los reviews que ustedes (si, les hablo a ustdes!) dejaron recientemente y…pues…digamos que se quedo sin palabras (por no decir quedo traumado al leer el ¨sentimiento¨ que había en esos reviews :P) .. Segundos más tardes, comenzamos a ver un anime (Bakuman) que trata de dos tipos que quieren hacer un manga; uno era el de la idea y el otro la dibujaba .. Y…entonces…el dijo algo como…: ¨Hay que hacer un manga¨ …y…yo dije algo como…¨Mhmm, en serio?¨ y…el dijo algo como…: ¨Si…¨ y…

Bueno, la cosa es que al final decidimos en hacer un manga pero no estábamos seguros de que iba a ser, hasta que el pregunto algo como ¨Por qué no convertimos tu fic en manga?¨ y…ya pueden imaginar como me quede ante aquellas palabras: ¨ME QUEDE ESTUPEFACTOOO¨

Asi que aquí les va el auncio oficial: **El fanfiction conocido como ¨CUANDO SENNA REGRESA¨ pasara a ser manga!**

He aquí unas palabras de vergil, quien será el encargado de dibujarla:

_¨Despues de haber visto la emoción de todos los fans de Saxel, yo, vergil, voy a poner las letras en arte! Todo será publicado en ¨deviantart . com¨ en español e ingles. Dejen sus comentarios y denme motivación para hacer un buen manga de esta historia que a todos ustedes les gusta¨_

Aquí les pongo el link de uno de sus mejores dibujos (digo mejores porque yo le di la idea hehe…ah! de paso descubrirán si es fan del IchiRuki o del IchiSen):

http : /vergilblack25 . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d32ko9u (**asegúrense de eliminar los espacios que hay a los lados de ¨:¨ y los ¨.¨) **

Espero que les guste esta idea y…pues..si les gusto…DEJEN REVIEWS MALDICIOOOON! XD Tambien déjenle un comentario a vergil en su pagina de deviantart para motivarlo a dibujar porque ahora que lo pienso…es un vago de ¡···$%%&& pero dibuja bien .. Tambien siéntanse libres de ver sus otros trabajos y dejarle un coment diciendo que les parece ..

Ah! Casi lo olvido: el próximo capitulo lo estare publicando entre esta semana y la próxima (no me tiren piedrasss!) Lo que pasa es que una prima que no habia visto en mucho tiempo esta de visita y pues…ya saben, tengo que estar con ella y esas cosas TT-TT ..

Espero que les haya gustado el aviso y…pues…

**COMENTEN!**


End file.
